Taken
by emeraldeyez222
Summary: Voldemort has won the war. Muggle and mudbloods alike have been enslaved, while traitors rot in prison. Hermione managed to find a new home. Until the deatheathers took her from her home. Without her potions and wand how will she keep her appearances up?
1. Taken

The war was over and with it brought an unexpected outcome. Voldemort had won. Muggles and mudbloods alike were enslaved, while the traitors were sent to rot in prison. Hermione managed to find a new home, a new life, and a new appearance. She even managed to find a potion to fool the blood tests. Then her nightmares came true. "_When_ I catch her, I'll bloody kill her." She was taken.

-Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light

Chapter 1: Taken

It had been nearly three years since the Dark Lord had won. Three years of terror and havoc reeked throughout not only England, but stretched far beyond Europe itself. This war had affected the entire world. Lives were destroyed. Families extinct from the face of the earth. The most unimaginable terror had been brought upon the world all by the hands of one person. One person had destroyed life as it were known to be.

The Dark Lord had enforced many laws, carried out by Deatheaters whose numbers continue to grow daily. Muggles were slaves. Mudbloods were no longer allowed to practice magic, but live as muggles, slaves to the aristocracy of the new world. Half breeds weren't treated much better. While they were allowed to practice magic and have some freedoms, it was hard for them to live and support their family. Traitors, or the pureblooded families who defied the Dark Lord, were imprisoned to rot in cells until they confessed their sins against the Dark Lord.

Nothing was cheerful anymore. The grass didn't glow green and brightly during spring. It was rare to find a flower. Shrubs and trees were overgrown and lifeless in the dull breeze. And the sun never seemed to shine anymore as it used to.

Devastation seemed to be an understatement when it came to the new world. Nothing was the same without Harry Potter. His name was not to be uttered. It was taboo. No one actually saw the fight between the boy-who-lived and he-who-must-not-be-named. But the outcome needn't explaining.

It was a by miraculous circumstances Hermione Granger still lived. As it was also a miracle she had yet to be caught and enslaved by the Deatheaters. Her head had the highest bounty. But being the witty witch that she was, she had outsmarted everyone. But for what?

That was always the first question when she woke up. To what point was she taking all of the effort to deceive the Deatheaters? Would death not me the better option? But she could never find the will to end her own life, nor give up on keeping herself exposed. All the time waiting for some way to take back what Voldemort had so unmercilessly snatched away from the world.

Freedom.

Which Is why she found herself waking up every morning in the halfbreed slums with her family, or at least that's what they called themselves.

She was fortunate to meet such a nice family to take her in. These days most families could hardly afford to support themselves, let alone take in a stranger. She found them in Italy, in a small city called Galdo. They spoke heavy Italian, naturally and Hermione was glad she had take Italian over one summer to at least partially comprehend what she was saying.

Hermione had been with the family for the last year and half and had now grown quite attached to them and they considered her family.

The young woman sleepily rubbed her eyes as she walked to the sink to splash some water in her eyes to wake her up. After she did so she stared in the mirror, still not used to her new image. It was a strange thing to look in the mirror and not recognize yourself, even after all this time. Her eyes were no longer the light brown they used to be but a dark, nearly black brown. Her hair, which now stretched down to her waist, was even darker with only a slight wave to it. Her skin was much tanner, especially from working out in the fields over the summer. She was slightly taller than her real self her jaw line more narrow. All in all, she looked like a full blooded Italian. The charm was perfect. As it would be, being that she was Hermione Granger. Her potions for fooling the blood test also worked perfectly, but this wasn't because she felt the need to be perfect like she did in school. It was because her life depended on it. She had to pass every inspection to have a life without being enslaved or locked up and tortured.

"Good morning Velia, how did you sleep?" An older lady spoke in Italian popping her head in the bathroom where Hermione was looking into the mirror. She hadn't told anyone her real identity. Not only did she fear about her secret getting out if she did, but she also didn't want to put that kind of weight on anyone else's shoulders. She had chosen the name Velia for its meaning. It meant concealed, and she was. Hermione had been using a concealment charm for the better part of three years, ever since the Dark Lord took over. She had almost forgotten what she truly looked like.

"Good morning Francesca, I slept well, and you?" Hermione's Italian had been perfected over the time she had spent with her new family.

"Wonderful. Breakfast is ready. Matteo will be ready to harvest the tomatoes when you're done. Be sure to put only the best tomatoes in the Dark Lord's baskets. We don't want trouble like the poor folks across the street."

"Of course, Francesca! I wouldn't want to bring any bad news our way."

Velia changed into her work clothes before going downstairs to breakfast. They live in a small two-story farmhouse. They had quite the garden of fruits and vegetables to live off the land and every Tuesday Deatheaters would come for taxes, or in their case, a share of the crops. If the crops weren't to their standards they would be punished, or worse, taken.

As Velia made her way to the breakfast table she greeted the rest of her new family, Matteo, the dad, her two little brothers, David and Marco, and sister, Sofia, all three between the ages of 12 and 17, and her older brother, Antonio, who was just two years above her at 22. After breakfast the whole family made their way out to their crops to harvest them and put them in baskets for the Deatheaters. They had tomatoes, squash, broccoli, watermelon, and okra all ready to harvest to send to the Dark Lord.

Around midday, they were already done harvesting, as the Deatheaters would arrive at any minute. The youngest, Sofia, always became shifty about the time this were to happen. Velia would always put her arm around her, comforting her by telling her everything would be fine.

In the last year and a half Hermione had seen many families taken away because of a bad harvest. It was always devastating to the small village. When one family was taken, however, a new one always moved in with hopes of starting a new quiet life.

But nothing was quiet about this new world. Deatheaters often terrorized one village or another in drunken boredom. People would be raped and murdered as they pleased. And there was nothing anyone could do about it. Or if they did, the punishment would be worst than the raid and could also involve the rest of the family.

Hermione ran to her room and quickly double checked her appearance charm and chugged down her blood potion, just to be safe. The Deatheaters randomly checked blood to make sure no muggles nor mudbloods were hiding amongst halfbreed families.

Just as Velia returned outside to the meeting point loud cracks were heard as Deatheaters apparated into view. Matteo walked up to his baskets showing them all that he offered, guarding his family as much as possible.

"Good afternoon." He bowed politely. "We have gathered our finest crops for the Dark Lord, hoping these fine fruits and vegetables will please him."

The lead Deatheather looked down at the crops and waved to the others to take it. They retrieved their wands and with a flick it all disappeared.

"You have done well. The Dark Lord will be pleased with your loyalty. You have, in the past three years, never failed to exceed his expectations."

"This pleases my family to hear the Dark Lord is pleased with our crops."

"Yes, I'm sure it does. However, times are changing and the Dark Lord requests your eldest to come with us."

"But why? Is our food no longer good enough?"

"Do you question the Dark Lord's commands?"

"Of course not I-"

"Crucio!"

A loud piercing scream rang throughout their small farmhouse. Velia held on to the three youngest as hard as she could while they struggle to help their dad as he screamed in agony. Antonio held on to his mother covering her protesting mouth.

The deatheater finally let off the curse.

"Need I ask again?"

"No." Antonio stepped out and helped his father up. "I am the eldest. I will go."

"Antonio! No!" The mother screamed and ran to him stopping him with crushing arms. "I will not lose you."

"You have to let me go mother. I won't let the rest of the family suffer because of me." Tears poured down both of their eyes as Antonio walked to his death.

Hermione watched as in slow motion as the deatheaters walked towards him, wizard cuffs in hand. She somehow felt responsible for the family and knew that she couldn't let this happen. In an instance she knew what she must do. So she stepped off from the porch and marched down to her destiny, her Gryffindor bravery leading the way.

"Wait!" Velia shouted. "Wait! He's lying! He's not- he's not the oldest. I am."

"Velia don't be an idiot!" Antonio yelled. "Go back to the porch!"

"No! I won't let you do this!" She finally reached him and whispered in his ear. "You're family has done too much for me. It's the least I can do. I love you all. I'll miss you."

The lead deatheater, getting impatient flicked his wand and the cuffs flew to her wrists sucking all the magic out of her and into the cuffs. Tears ran down her eyes as she said a last goodbye to her family.

"Let's move it!" The leader said and with a pop her family disappeared right before her eyes.

"Name."

"Velia de Galdo."

"Age."

"23."

"Status."

"Halfblood."

The deatheater stopped and looked at the girl in front of him, as if studying her, then flicked his wand out and passed it over her body.

"Hmmm." He seemed displeased that she was indeed a halfblood. Then went back to his paper. "Height."

"1.7 meters."

"Weight."

"50 kilograms."

"Bust."

"Scusa?"

"You heard me."

"75C."

"A bit small." The deatheater scrutinized her with lustful eyes.

Velia scoffed.

"You can proceed to the next door." He waved her off after he pinched her butt. She mumbled a few choice words then proceeded into her next hell.

This had been going on all week. Constant questioning and sizing. They sent her to fitness classes. Fed her nasty potions that were to keep her thin and healthy. Not to mention violated her with looks and slaps on the arse. All this, however, she thought was surely not as bad as it would have been had they know she was Hermione Granger, mudblood.

Luckily her potions worked for six months before blood detection could be set off. Her appearance charm could only be reversed if she did it herself, and she had also practiced legillimency so they couldn't find her out.

She handed the man at the desk a piece of parchment the deatheater before had given her. He looked the list over and waved his wand lazily. A small packaged appeared and he handed it to her before scribbling on the parchment and handing her back the paper. "Congratulations, you've made it to level 9. You will be sold to the highest bidder of the Dark Lord's inner circle. What they do to you then is not our problem."

Velia's jaw dropped.

_Sold?_

Before she could protest two deatheaters stepped in. They took her by the arms, dragging her through the door. She yelled profanities in Italian to the men and tried in vain to wriggle her way out of their grip.

Fed up, the deatheaters chanted a quick stupefy at the girl. Her body instantly went limp in their arms as they dragged her to the nearest portkey.


	2. Sold

Chapter 2: Sold

Hermione opened her eyes wondering where the deatheaters could have possibly taken her this time. She was in a small lumpy bed with dirty blankets. The young woman took in her surroundings. It was a small room with a bed and a bedside table in it with her package she had received earlier. There was a piece of parchment on top of it. She took it and read it. The note contained all of her information on it, or rather Velia de Galdo's information. Her quick lies had saved her once again knowing full well that if they knew she was actually 20 instead of 23 they would go back for Antonio and lock her up.

Velia continued to look through the rest of her parcel. It contained black undergarments along with a tiny black skirt and top to go with it, as well as black strappy heels.

The door suddenly slammed open making Hermione nearly have a heart attack.

"Good. You're awake. Get dressed then drink this." He threw a bottle of potion at her.

"What is it?"

"Health food." He snickered then slammed the door shut.

Hermione rolled her eyes and quickly shoved the potion down her throat before dressing in the scantily clad clothes.

Just as she was smoothing down her skirt as much as possible the deatheater came back in and motioned for her to follow. He scanned her up and down hungrily before grabbing her wrists and dragging her behind him.

"You're category nine, number seven. Just go out there and relax and look your best. The boys will do the rest." Then he shoved her into a room where there were about 14 other girls who were dressed in the same attire as she was in different colors. They were all just as beautiful as the next.

"Number one! You're up!"

A nervous blond stood up from the floor and went to the door trembling from head to foot. She looked no older than 16. Hermione could hear the yelling from the other room. They were howling and whistling as the girl stepped out of the platform. As the door clicked shut silence filled the room. Hermione looked around to see if she recognized anyone. She searched each face, but none were familiar.

There was nothing left of her old world anymore. Not her looks, nor her books. Everything was changed. Gone. No family or friends were there to console her as she nervously picked at her fingernails, trying to hold back the tears.

One by one, each girl was called out to the stage never returning. Hermione was next, or rather Velia.

"Number seven!" The deatheaters eyes searched around for the culprit. She quickly put her hand over her number. She would not stoop so low as to let them manhandle her while being sold to some sexist bastard. At least not without a fight.

The deatheater spotted her and strutted her way. She stood there, chin held high.

"Number seven! Let's go!"

Hermione had practiced wandless magic for the last five years. She concentrated with all her might, saying the spell over and over in her head. The deatheater had finally made his way to her and reached out to grab her. As soon as his hand touched her skin, it sizzled and he hissed in pain.

"Bitch!" He slapped her then hissed again when his skin touched hers. He pulled his wand out and muttered a spell her mind went suddenly blank and he reached out for her for a third time. This time he was unharmed. "Now play nice and impress your new owner." He whispered a counter spell. Her concentration suddenly came back as he shoved her on the stage.

It was bright. Too bright. And loud. Men were yelling and howling at her, making rude gestures and grabbing for her.

"Number seven! Velia de Galdo! A young Italian halfblood starting at 100 Galleons!"

Deatheathers were pushing and shoving her around, trying to life up her skirt. She threw punches at them trying to make them leave her alone, but it was to no avail.

"Watch out guys! This one looks feisty!"

"100 galleons!"

"200!"

"500!"

"700!"

The room quieted slightly.

"700 going once! 700 galleons going twice!-"

"1000!" A deep voice sounded from the back.

This time the room immediately quieted down.

"Any more takers?"

"1100!" Another challenged.

"1200!" Yet another.

"2000." The voice from the back said once more.

"Going once! Twice!" A dramatic pause. "Sold to Mister Malfoy!"

Hermione's heart pounded hard inside her chest the minute she heard those words.

Lucius Malfoy. There was no way she would survive being owned by Lucius Malfoy. He was one of the most evil and terrifying next to the Dark Lord. She had also heard many rumors about this many. Of how he raped and physically abuse all of the women he came upon. Many of his females didn't make it more than a month at the Malfoy Manor.

Hands immediately grabbed her and started dragging her away to another room. She thrashed and kicked and elbowed her captors as hard as she could. She elbowed one deatheater hard in the jaw before they finally pulled the wands out and yelled "Stupefy!" at her.

She had already been away from her home for a week. And she would never return. Tears instantly filled her eyes. She took in her surroundings for the day. They hadn't kept her in the same place for more than one night at a time. Today's room was made of cold stone walls, a urinal, mirror and a new set of clothes folded neatly on the side table. She unwrapped herself from the covers and quickly dress and attempted to use the urinal, finding that it was not an easy task. Luckily her new clothes included a robed, which she gratefully wrapped around her body, trying to warm her frame.

It was unbelievable cold. She quickly jumped back in her lumpy bed and curled up into the cover with her cloak. She closed her eyes thinking of her home where it was warm and friendly. Helping Sofia turn up the potatoes and chuck the corn. Cooking dinner with Francesca, she missed them all very much.

Thinking back to the past brought up even older memories. Laughing on the train to Hogwarts with Harry and Ron. That was all back before the war had started. Before Voldemort had become a threat again.

All of that was gone. It was all over in a flash. Both Harry and Ron were gone. Her parents were gone. She was away from her second family. She had nothing.

The door slammed open. She lifted her head to the door, expecting the usual, a bottle of health food. Instead it was an actual meal. She took the sight in greedily.

"You'll be meeting you're new master today and he will take you back to his home. He wants you looking you best so you'll be bathing today. Eat quickly and thank your own for the food when you see him. If it were up to me you'd be eating potions the rest of your life." He sat the tray of food on the side table and left. "I'll be back in ten minutes."

Hermione's stomach growled loudly, but she waited for the deatheater to leave before she ate. The moment the door closed she quickly snatched the tray up and took in the food. There were hot pancakes with butter and syrup, a side of bacon, orange juice, and an apple. She ate it all ravenously.

As soon as she finished eating the deatheater came back in she stood up and followed him, excited to finally be able to bath after living in a week of filth.

It was a long silent walk to the lavatory. The clicking of the deatheaters hills on the hard stone floor was echoed loudly through the halls. At last the came to a hault and he opened the door to reveal a small bathroom equipped with an open shower, toilet, sink and mirror. There was a bag setting on top of the sink, which she assumed had all of the bathroom supplies that she needed.

"I'll give you forty-five minutes and if you're not ready by then I'll haul you out naked if need be." With that said he slammed the door closed and Hermione was left to her own comforts, even if it was an open shower.

The young woman siphoned through the parcel and found all of the necessities to shower, as well as brush her teeth. She also found hair accessories and deodorant.

The first step into the warm shower water felt like heaven. She felt as if she could stay in the water forever. However, knowing that she only had 45 minutes to clean herself up she picked up the shampoo and began to wash her hair. The air around her filled with the aroma of oranges and spices, it smelled absolutely delightful. The conditioner and body wash smell the same, intoxicating her nostrils. She washed and conditioned her hair several times before stepping out of the shower and wrapping the fluffy white towel around her body.

She found a magical hair dryer and hair brush and quickly got to work with dryer her hair. She nearly shrieked when she saw herself in the mirror. After not seeing herself in a week she had completely forgotten she didn't look like herself. Her hair was not in messy brown knots; in fact it took no effort at all to run the brush through her hair as she dried it.

Next was her teeth, she could hardly wait to brush her teeth again. They had felt so grimy and nasty in the last week she just knew her mouth was filling with cavities. However, on further inspection, she found that her teeth were not filled with cavities. The relief this brought her was surprising because she didn't think she should care about trivial things such as cavities.

Finally she donned on her clothes. They were simple, yet efficient. Black slacks and heels with a dark green long sleeved blouse, along with a warm black cloak. She was glad to finally be wearing something that actually covered her body. The moment she was through with her things they all disappeared. Hermione looked back at the counter and realized that there was something left on the counter. She looked closer and found that it was make-up and perfume.

_Honestly, who are they expected me to try and impress? Lucius Malfoy? Please._

She gave the make-up one last look and knocked on the door. It opened to a displeased looking deatheater.

"You have to use everything in the bag. No exceptions. It's what he wants."

"He who?" It was weird to hear the sound of her own voice after not talking for nearly a week."

"Who do you think you dumb wench? You're new owner! Now get your arse back in there and use everything that's given to you!" He shoved her harshly back into the shower and slammed the door.

She humphed and went back over to the counter and grudgingly put the make-up on. Hermione looked herself over in the mirror. Her black hair was pin strait from blow drying it, not something she had even been able to manage with her old hair. It was incredible to her that such a simple charm could take such a great effect. She sort of missed her wild light brown curls, even if they were bushy.

"Alright, times up!" The deatheater opened the door and looked her over. "Much better. Now move it."

Hermione walked through the door and let the deatheater push her through more and more dark stone corridors. It was nice to be more fully clothed considering how cold it was. Which made her wonder where she could possibly be since it was midsummer in Italy.

It took nearly ten minutes to reach their destination. It was ten minutes of agonizing pain as Hermione's heart beat harder and faster with each step. When they did finally reach the lobby of her prison she was surprised to find how warm it was compared to the dungeons. Her eyes squinted as she adjusted to the brightness of the room. Hermione looked around, searching for her new owner, for Lucius Malfoy.

She couldn't find him though. There was only one other in the room with them. His back was to them facing the fire. He still had his deatheater mask on, as he was seemingly staring into the fire. There was no long platinum blond hair sticking out, so she knew it couldn't have possibly be Lucius Malfoy. He always had a way about flaunting that hair of his.

The man finally turned around and faced them. He walked towards them slowly, as if he were hunting his prey. His hands went up to his mask as he slowly took it off. Hermione watched, horrified as she saw his silky platinum hair revealed its self.

"Ah, Miss Velia de Galdo. At last."


	3. Violated

Chapter 3: Violated.

He saw the hint of recognition and terror in her eyes flash for but a moment when he took his mask off. For some reason this surprised him, not the feared bit of course, but the recognition. He was sure he had never seen this girl. Perhaps it was his notorious reputation.

_Or fathers._

"This is Draco Malfoy, your new owner." The deatheater shoved her towards him so that Malfoy could take a better look.

"Cloak." He snapped. Instantly, two house elves popped out of nowhere gently taking off his cloak. "The girl you idiots!"

The house elves immediately went to Hermione and took her cloak off. Hermione suddenly felt exposed as Malfoy scrutinized her. His eyes took her in making her feel more violated than she had ever felt before.

"Clothes." Malfoy snapped once more. The house elves snapped their fingers and her clothes disappeared before her eyes, leaving her in only underwear and heels. She had never felt more violated in her entire life as she stood there nearly naked in front of her school nemesis. He pinched at her sides and poked her in the legs, as if studying some scientific specimen. Then he grabbed her chin and inspected her face.

His steel blue eyes looked at, what Hermione felt, was every imperfection on her face. Inspecting every pore, every dimple, and every line, and he wasn't done. His stare went to her eyes. It was menacing, demanding, powerful, but most of all, cold, like his soul.

Hermione's heart raced. Did he recognize her? There was no possible way. She was sure the charm was set in place.

"Did you feed her like I told you too?"

"Of course Lord Malfoy."

"Well obviously not well enough! Look at her she's practically skin and bone and she's only been in your hands for a week! You know that I like my girls strong and healthy." He finally let get of her chin and Hermione jerked it away. "It makes them more feisty." He smirked at her. It had been a very long time since she had seen that smirk. Its familiarity almost comforted her. Almost. "Leave us."

The deatheater hurriedly backed down into the dungeons, terrified of the consequences if he didn't obey the young Lord Malfoy. He smirked upon seeing the fear in the deatheaters eyes. He had more power than he thought he did. But of course he _was_ a Malfoy.

Once the door was close he brought his attention back to the girl at hand. He had several women before, but they all quickly became boring, so he disposed of them. He hoped that this one would be different.

The young man walked back towards the woman. He had several questions for her to answer, but first, he needed to take her back to the manor for privacy. Malfoy fished out a smooth stone from him pocket and handed it to the girl. It was a portkey that would take them both back to the manor when he pleased. He then held onto her arm. She looked at him as if he were mad when he handed the rock to her seconds before they popped out of sight.

Hermione felt the pull at her navel when Malfoy took a hold of her arm and before she knew it she was stumbling into the Malfoy Manor. As soon as she steadied herself he let go of her and stepped away. She looked at her surroundings. They were in a den. There was a large fireplace with a typical wizard family picture above the mantle. The fire crackled and lit up the room to show there was also a rug and some furniture in the room. Malfoy snapped his fingers once more, this time a different house elf appeared at his side.

"Fire whiskey, please, Artimes." The house elf disappeared with a pop for a few moments before coming back with a glass and a large bottle of firewhiskey. "Thank you." The creature disappeared again.

Malfoy poured himself a glass then set the bottle on top of the mantle and sat down in one of the chairs. He stared into the fired and sipped on his drink for a few moments, then took the rest in one go. He stood back up, poured another glass to the brim, and sat back down, again staring into the orange flames.

"Sit." He commanded.

Hermione moved from her spot and sat down in the opposite chair, away from her school enemy. She looked at him cautiously, wondered what he would do with her, thinking the worse.

"I've had many women in my service in the last three years." He paused, still gazing into the flames. "None of them have yet suited my needs for very long so I—let them go. After the first seven, I started doing a little more prodding around to find the right one, but alas, they didn't last. So when I heard about you, Miss Velia de Galdo, it was quite a curious thing."

Malfoy finished off his second glass and poured yet another before sitting back down. He took a drink before continuing.

"Records told me that none of the families in Galdo had any 23 year old women in them. So I was a bit confused that you're records said otherwise. Your mother and father were Francesco and Matte, brothers Antonio, David, and Marco, and of course your little sister Sofia, were all mentioned on your file, but the Ministry never recorded a Velia as part of the family."

Hermione'sart pounded in her ears. This was it. He caught her. He would turn her in to the Dark Lord and she would be tortured to death or thrown in prison to rot. She tried her best to keep her breath steady and avert her eyes away so he couldn't see the nervousness in her eyes.

"Curious, yes?" Malfoy finally took his eye away from the fire and looked at Hermione, his face was emotionless.

"I—I was adopted. They took me in after Sofia was born. They were very kind to me when I had nothing."

"Ah yes, I thought of that as well, however, I saw no records indicating adoption. The Ministry has always been sure to keep records of adoptions."

"They didn't adopt me legally. I was homeless. My parents were dead and I had been living on the streets."

He was silent.

"I told you. They gave me everything when I had nothing. No family. No food. No friends. They took me in and made me part of their family."

"Hmmm. So tell me then, how old are you really?"

"I—I'm 23."

"You're lying." He said flatly.

"No I—"

"The truth. What is your age?"

"Twenty."

"Ah that's better."

"But I had to lie! You see! I couldn't let them split their family apart. They had been so kind to me for so long. It was the least I could do after all they'd done for me. Please, Malfoy, please don't inform the Ministry of what I did. I beg you."

"Silence." He said simply.

Malfoy topped off his third glass of firewhiskey and sat his glass on the table. He then looked at her, boring his eyes into the side of her head because she refused to look at him. Her eyes were filled with tears that she dared not shed in front of him.

She called him Malfoy. It was odd to him to be so informally addressed. No one had called him by his surname since Hogwarts.

"Look at me." Hermione turned her head and looked at his cold steely eyes. He stood up and walked over to her, never taking his eyes off her. "Stand up." She did, and berating herself to succumbing to his will so easily. "I've had many Italian girls. You're nothing like them. They were selfish and spineless. They'd never give themselves up, even for their families. I always thought Italians were all about family too. Then you came along, using wandless magic on the guards, giving yourself up for family, trying to fight your way off the stage. But why? What is it you're hiding?"

Malfoy inched closer to her and picked her chin up again, making her look him in the eyes before whispering in her ear.

"Velia de Galdo, perché lei è stato dissimulato d'Italia?"

Hermione jerked her chin out of his hand and looked into the fire, clamping her mouth closed.

"Answer me."

She didn't reply. Malfoy instantly saw red. No one dared not to answer his questions. He was Lord Malfoy. He brought back his hand and slapped her clean on the cheek. She looked shocked and cradled the offend cheek with her hand.

"I tried playing nice with you, remember that. I gave you a chance." He snapped his fingers for a house elf and told him to take the girl to her room. He didn't look back as he stomped out of the room.

Hermione shivered as she watched Malfoy leave the room. It was still cold in only underwear, even near the fire.

"Come miss. I take you to bed." The small creature held out his arm for her to grab. She did and with a squeeze they disapparated into a small bedroom. It was cold and gloomy in the room and without any windows. There was a bed covered with a black comforter, and small dresser and another room that was doorless that led to the bathroom.

"Clothes is in dresser. Miss will be up at six to help with breakfast." The house elf was short and to the point before walking out of the room and closing the door. Hermione heard a click at the door. She briefly wondered why they would lock it when she had no idea where she was in the first place, so escaping this hell hole would be pointless.

The first thing Hermione did was run to the dresser. Being in her knickers only was not the most pleasant feeling in the cold stone manor. In the dresser she found what she assumed was her daily uniform which consisted of black pants and black v-neck shirts. There was also bed clothing, it was very similar, black shorts and black t-shirts with black slippers. She was very grateful for the slippers. Her feet were killing her in the high heels.

Hermione had no idea what time it was. There was no clock anywhere, which made her wonder how she could possibly be up at six to help with breakfast. Perhaps the house elf would wake her when the time was ready.

After she changed into her night clothes she found a cloak hanging on the wall in the bathroom and wrapped it around herself. She couldn't believe how cold it was in her room.

In the bathroom there was a small tub with soap, shampoo, and conditioner sitting on the railing. She decided a bath was exactly what she needed at a time like this. She soaked for what could have been hours. Her finger and toes were wrinkled, but her water had not lost its warmth. It was exactly that which made her decide to stay in there so long. The warm water felt good on her cold skin. Grudgingly, Hermione finally stepped out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around her body. She found all the supplies needed for her hair, teeth, and skin, so she went about to drying her hair and brushing her teeth before getting back into her night clothes.

Hermione wasn't sleepy at all. She needed to think. How could she find means of escaping? Was it even possible?

_Any house is escapable._

Could she simply run out the front door?Or would she need a wand to disapparate?

Hermione slowly drifted off to sleep as she thought of ways to escape her new prison. He dreams were filled with Draco Malfoy finding out who she was and torturing her before taking her to Lord Voldemort. She awoke, startled, as a knock came on the door and the house elf name Artimes came in.

"It is time to wake up now miss. You must make breakfast." The house elf squeaked.

Hermione, breathing hard from her dream, nodded her head and the house elf left. She quickly hopped out of bed and splashed water on her face before donning on her clothes. Once she was fully clothed she opened her door, unsure of where to go.

Before she even took a step out the door a different house elf popped in front of her.

"Come! Come! Quickly! We must hurry before master gets awake!" It was a female house elf this time. She grabbed Hermione's hand and hurried down the hall to the kitchen. Hermione found out that the kitchen wasn't far from her quarters.

"Master like bacon, eggs, French toast, freshly squeezed orange juice and coffee in the morning. You is to make this for him before he is awake. Hurry now!" The little elf gave her a push into the kitchen and showed her where everything was.

Hermione had learned to be a fairly good cook in the past year and a half at Galdo, so she had no fear of cooking these foods for Malfoy. She quickly pulled out a couple pans and started the bacon and eggs. While those were cooking she made the French toast and threw it in a pan as well.

It took her 30 minutes to make everything the little elf had order and by the time she was finished she was sweaty and tired. She had never cooked that many things for one person to eat. Malfoy was so spoiled. Just as she squeezed the last orange into a small pitcher a bell rang.

"Master Malfoy is here! Hurry! You must take his food!"

Hermione hurriedly put the breakfast dishes on trays and followed the elf to another room. Malfoy was sitting at the far side of one of the biggest tables Hermione had ever seen. It seemed a bit unnecessary, especially for one person.

She gently laid the food in front of Malfoy, along with a napkin and utensils, then poured him a glass of orange juice and hot coffee. Malfoy looked at the food for a moment before picking up his utensils and taking a bite of food. He chewed slowly and swallowed.

"Why are you still standing there? Leave!" He bellowed. Hermione and the house elf quickly began departed. "Expect for you Velia. Stay. Sit. Eat." Hermione pulled out the chair closest to where she was standing and began to sit down. "No, come closer. Sit next to me." Malfoy ordered.

Hermione stood back up and went to the chair next to him and sat down.

"Now eat."

"But I didn't bring another plate or utensils."

"Astarte! Velia will dine with me this morning. Bring her a plate and utensils."

"Yes, Master Malfoy." The house elf popped out of sight and came back shortly with a plate and utensils.

"Thank you. You may go." He paused as she left again. "Now eat."

Hermione filled her plate up with food and began eating. It was quiet in the room besides the few clinking of glass and metal. Once Malfoy was finally finished he finally spoke.

"You have strict chores to do every day. In the morning you will make my breakfast and dine with me. And you will also fix yourself up. I don't want to see you without your hair and make-up done. We I am finished with breakfast you will clean up, then tend to the gardens. If I ever call for you, you will drop what you're doing and come to me immediately."

"How will I know?"

Malfoy pulled out a golden bracelet from his pocket. It was simple, but elegant.

"This will heat up when I need you. Just say my name and it will take you to me. Hold out your wrist." Hermione did as she was told. "Only I can take it off. So don't bother trying." He paused as if thinking about what else he wanted to say. "It also works the other way around. If you don't come soon enough I can make you come to me. However, if this happens, I will not be please.

"When you're done with the gardens the animals will need to be fed and water. My hawk only eats mice and my cat has special food. Astarte will show you where everything is. When you're done with the animals my room will also need tending. I expect it to be spotless when you're done.

"I eat lunch at noon, exactly. I'll give the elves my order and you will fix it and again, you will dine with me. If I am not impressed with your cooking there will be consequences. In the afternoon I am not to be disturbed. I will be in the study. Only come to me when I call you. You will clean up after our meal and start on the rest of your chores. The library will need to be dusted. Windows need to be cleaned, floors need to be swept and mopped. And I expect you to do this all the muggle way. No magic. If I catch you doing magic you will be punished.

"We will eat dinner at precisely seven thirty. I expect you to be dressed properly for dinner. Again, I will let the house elves know what I want to be served. You will clean up after dinner and entertain me for the rest of the night until I let you go. You can do what you want with the rest of your time. Do you understand your schedule?"

"Yes." The young woman stood from her seat and began to pick up her plate.

"You will address me as Master Malfoy." Hermione looked up at him incredulously.

_The hell I will! _She thought.

"Is this understood?"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no. _You_ are not my _master_. I am my own free person. I don't care how many galleons you—" Malfoy was up in a flash as he pushed the girl into the wall. It knocked the breath out of her effectively making her drop that plate. It shattered to pieces on the floor. He held her wrists high above her head sticking his face against her ear.

"That's twice you've defied me in less than 24 hours. Were I any other man, I'd thrown you to the lower level deatheaters and had you tortured to death. Lucky for you, I enjoy a little feistiness from my women, but disobedience is not one of them. You _will_ do as I say, or I'll take you to the dungeons and show you a little bit of discipline.

"Now clean this up." He let go of her wrists and again walked out of her sight without looking back.


	4. Games

Chapter 4: Games

"Bloody Malfoy and his sodding temper." Hermione rubbed her tender wrists. She couldn't believe how strong of a grip he had on her.

Astarte popped into the room with a broom and dustpan in hand. She held it out gently for the girl. Hermione took it from her and began to clean the mess.

"Thank you."

"Astarte is not allow to help miss." The elf then quickly popped back out.

After Hermione finished cleaning the dishes up she thought back to Malfoy's speech, the gardens were her next chores. Conveniently Astarte showed up by the time she was finished. She wondered if she were being watched the whole time since the elf always appeared in times of need.

"I will show you the garden now. Master Malfoy takes great pride in it, so it must be perfect for him. Come, come!" This time the house elf showed her the way by foot to the gardens.

The moment they stepped outside Hermione's breath was taken away. It was beautiful. She hadn't seen flowers for three years. It was as if they were all hiding here, at the Malfoy Manor. There were exotic flowers intricately aligned around the house and the pathway to the gates of what looked to be a small pond and shaded swing. She could just make out the sound of flowing waters from a fountain.

The garden was the most breath-taking site she had seen since the war started.

Hermione felt a tug at her robe. The house elf pointed in front of them indicating a small shed.

"All the tools is in the shed. I will be back when you is done." And with that, the house elf was gone, again.

So far, her new life was turning out to be a very lonely one indeed. Whether this was good or bad, she could yet decide. Then a thought occurred to her.

He left her outside. Alone. Unsupervised.

_Could it be that easy?_

Draco watched from an upstairs balcony. The house elf, Astarte, was playing the part well as he watched her point to the shed then disappear.

The girl's reaction to the gardens was unlike all the girls before her. While they had appreciated the view at first they ran before the house elf had even disappeared. He chuckled recalling what had happened to them all.

_She's in for a surprise._

But when the house elf left, the girl continued to look around, in awe of the gardens, as if truly appreciating the sight. He had to commend her for her patience, unless she was too dumb to realize her opportunity.

Then she started moving. He smirked. He knew she would succumb, just like the others had. But she surprised him again. Instead of making a run for it, she went to the shed for tools.

Hermione needed to plan out her escape before just making a break for it. She knew Malfoy wasn't dumb. After all, he was second best in class, right below her of course. So she opted to at least pretend to do the gardens. This way she could scope out her boundaries and find the weaknesses. She knew that if she were to escape, it would need a precise plan.

Her mind was excited to have a puzzle to solve again, much like her years at Hogwarts when Harry, Ron, and herself were fighting against the Dark Lord and his horcruxes.

Hermione shook her head. She couldn't succumb to those emotions right now. If she wanted to avenge Harry it was going to be after she found a way out of the hell hole she was currently in.

So she got to work on figuring out how far she could go before the wards stopped her.

It wasn't too far before she felt magic in the air. She threw her shovel in front of her. It bounced back as if some invisible barrier had shocked it.

Hermione delicately picked up her gardening shovel and looked at it. It looked as though it had been fried. It's smooth wooden handle was charred black.

She was certainly glad it was the shovel and not her.

_Damn_.

It was safe to say that Draco was disappointed that his new girl was smarter than the others and yet strangely turned on at the same time.

She was the first to pass his test.

Perhaps a little celebration was in order.

Hermione sat on the ground inspecting the shovel and trying to absorb the magic around her. If she concentrated hard enough she could almost feel the magic vibrate off to her so she could sense its boundaries.

Loud clapping interrupted her, startling her out of her concentration. She turned around to see Malfoy walking towards her with a cool demeanor plastered on his face.

"Well, I must say, Velia, you are the first not to get injured by my wards. Not a single one of them had the patience, or intelligence, to think I was dumb enough to just let you run away. Three cheers for you."

He looked at her with his steel eyes, taking in her small frame greedily.

"I think this calls for a celebration."

Hermione was instantly on her feet, prepared for an attack at any moment. He smirked then laughed.

"Well, let's see just how feisty you are then, shall we?" The man dove for her. Hermione screamed as he came at her. The only thing she could think of to do was duck. So she did.

She dropped to the ground quicker than her body had ever moved. She watched his face turn from amusement to fear the second he saw her body fall to the ground as he smashed right into his own barriers.

He tried removing them before he hit them, but wasn't in time as he caught the last burn of the wards before they went out completely.

When she heard him scream in pain as he hit the wards, all Hermione could think of to do was run.

_Run run run run!_

She ran as fast as she could past the wards since they were down. She could see a forest of trees up ahead. If there was only a way she could reach them before Malfoy caught her.

She didn't look back to see if he was up. She didn't want to waste any effort on him. All she wanted to do was run.

Draco couldn't believe how much pain he was in, and he had only caught the last bits of the wards, too. He didn't want to think what kind of damage his face would have endured had they been on full power.

He rubbed his face before casting a healing charm then looked up to see Velia making a run for it. Draco smirked.

_This could be fun._

Rather than use the bracelet he had given he decided to run after her. He needed the exercise after all. Not to mention he liked it when they ran, because they never won. He would catch her and then punish her.

It was all a game.

Something to keep him from being bored when he wasn't on duty.

After counting to three he went after her.

Hermione couldn't believe she was still running. Her lungs felt as if they were about to explode, but she willed her legs to increase their speed so she could escape from the manor. She was closing in on the tree line. A few more meters and she could take some shelter from the trees.

It was in her last stretch of steps that she heard it.

Footsteps were rapidly making their way closer to her. She pushed her legs faster and continued even as she made it through the trees. She had to clear a few bushes and swerve to keep from running into trees, but she didn't stop running because he was gaining on her.

She briefly wondered how on earth he caught up to her so quickly, but pushed the thought aside and continued running through the trees as they became denser.

Draco was impressed at how far she had gotten, especially once she heard his footsteps behind her. She moved faster than he anticipated. It seemed this girl was an expert in escaping, an interesting fact to take note of.

Nothing a little instilled fear couldn't fix.

He had roamed these woods since he was a boy. He knew every hiding spot there was. He wasn't too concerned about losing her, but his patience was also wearing thin.

She was nearly corned though because the small river was coming up. She would slow down, unsure of what to do, and then he would make his move.

Hermione could hear him getting closer still, even as she begged her legs to move faster. She could hear running water up ahead and immediately feared the worst. She had cleared small creeks before, but could she make a jump that sounded this big?

She would try.

So when Hermione didn't slow down Malfoy briefly slowed before realizing he would have to speed up to stop her from crossing the river.

He hadn't been running his fastest, but now that he realized she wasn't going to stop, he had to put it in gear. He saw her prepare for the jump and leaped for her just in time.

When Hermione felt hands around her waist, all hope shattered and they crashed down into the water. She struggled to be free of his hands, but he held on to her tight.

The river was only about two meters deep and a little more than that wide, but even so, she still couldn't touch without her head being under water.

Hermione choked and gagged on the muddy water as she desperately tried to evade his grasp. Malfoy, just about put out with her flailing arms, finally took them both underwater.

He held her so that she couldn't move any of her limbs. She tried even harder when he dunked her, but his grip was like steel cords wrapped around her body. He brought them both back out of the water and they gasped for air, filling their lungs with the needed gases.

When he saw that she had taken a few gulps of air he dunked her only this time and shook her up a bit, just to show her he had control. Once again, she fought to get out of his grasp, but he wouldn't have it.

After he counted to fifteen he let her back up and threw her up on the land. She coughed and spluttered up water as he lifted himself up onto the bank. He took a few breaths before rubbing the point in a little better that he was in control.

When she saw him reach for her she struggled to evade his grasp, but her body was so weak from her last attempted escape that she didn't get far. He pushed her onto her back and climbed on top of her, still trying to catch his breath. Then he grabbed her wrists and held then above her head effectively pinning her to the ground with the rest of his weight.

Hermione wagered he weighed at least 75 kilograms and was smashing her small body into the ground.

"Do you feel better? Now that you've gotten a bit of energy released? A little pent up anger perhaps? Well?"

She spat at his face.

He released a hand and slapped her across the face.

"You're pathetic." He smirked upon hearing her speak.

"And why is that?"

"I don't need to tell you that because you already know. You know how _pathetic_ you are to treat so many women the way you do just because you _pathetic_ purebloods think you're so much better than anyone else. And you follow your _pathetic_ Dark Lord into ridding the world of muggles and mudbloods and even halfbloods when he _himself_ is halfblood! But he is just as fooled by his own hypocrisy as you are of your own daftness to understand that you're killing yourself out. But go ahead. Continue to follow someone who doesn't abide by his own _pathetic _rules!"

"And how do I treat my women?" He gave her a lustful stare and pressed his pelvic bone into her.

Hermione looked away from his eyes. She couldn't stand his stare any longer.

"Come on then. Tell me how I treat my women. Tell me what you've heard. Tell me about the things you fear the most becoming a Malfoy woman."

"You play games with them." She whispered. "You show them a little bit of hope before shattered their faith in mankind. You abuse them with your words. You use violence to make them succumb to your will. You manhandle them when you feel like it. You rape them. Beat them. Curse them. But for some ridiculous reason, they learn to _love_ you. The man that treats them like whores who aren't worth the dirt on the bottom of his shoes. The man who took them from their homes and tortured them nearly to death. They love you because you're all they know. Then you reject them. You mercilessly take away their hope, their love, their dignity. You take everything from them. They lose their sanity. Lose the will to live. Then they become like walking zombies. So you get bored and dispose of them."

"And which part of that scares you the most?"

"Losing the will to live. Forgetting why I fight against people like you."

"Why do you fight against people like me when you know you're certain to lose."

"Because he made me promise to never give up."

"Oh, so this is a love affair then."

"No. It's war."

He smirked. She had screwed up. Now he knew she was lying about her so called family. He could tell by the way she spoke this promise was not to some family that took her in. She was hiding something.

Draco thought about his mental list of this girl. She was fiery, intelligent, practically an escape artist, had promises to fight against the dark side, and most importantly of all, she was alone. She had no friends or family. Who was this girl?

"The war is over. _Potter_ is dead and the Dark Lord has risen victoriously. Fighting against us is futile so you might as well not waste your efforts into keeping that promise."

"How dare you speak is name! Your lips aren't worthy enough to speak such a noble name!"

"Please, Pothead wasn't noble. He was an idiot, a lucky idiot, at that. The only reason he survived was because of his filthy mother and his precious _mudblood_. If it weren't for them he would have been dead long before you could say _Avada_ _Kedavra_."

Hermione was a little shocked at his accusation. She had always been there for Harry in times of need, but really he probably could have survived without her.

"Harry Potter was brave for standing up to the Dark Lord by himself. A lesser man would have never of sacrificed as much as he did to rid the world of evil."

"A lot of good that sacrifice did. Died for nothing, didn't he."

"Shut up!"

"Oh, touched a nerve did I?" Malfoy bent his head down closer to her ear. "Potter died in vain. For nothing. So I suggest you move on."

"There's still hope."

"Really, how is that?"

"Because you haven't found her."

"Who?"

"Hermione Granger." Malfoy's face went red with anger. "I'm right, am I not? You just so said yourself that she was the reason Harry Potter survived. She could defeat the Dark Lord, and she will."

The girl had turned the tables on him. She was right. They had, indeed, not found Potter's mudblood. She had outsmarted them all. Oh the irony. Mudbloods were supposed to be stupid. Not this one. This one had kept even the slightest hints of her existence in the past three years. This did not please the Dark Lord. He had searched everywhere for the girl, but it was useless. She had seemingly disappeared on the face of the planet.

But he would find her. He had to.

"That's enough." Malfoy climbed off of her and stood up before pulled the girl to her feet and dragging her back towards the manor. "We're done playing games. Try to run away again and I'll just use the bracelet to summon you back."

She had spoiled his mood reminding him of his failures in the last three years. It was his job to find the mudblood. He had put as many of his men on the job, yet there was still no wind of her. She had really outdone herself.

Once inside he threw her in her room and locked the door. She landed hard on her but, hitting her head on the bottom of her bed.

If he only knew how close he was to finding the one thing he desired the most.

Hermione Granger, Potter's mudblood, laid on her bed and cried herself to sleep.


	5. Promises

Chapter 5: Promises

_They had been traveling for weeks trying to find the last horcrux. Hermione felt filthy and starved, but she kept trudging along hoping that they would be there soon. Harry looked worse for wear. His hair was matted with blood in chunky places atop his head. His smooth face, covered in small cuts and bruises, looked as though it been permanently set to look in pain. Ron hadn't said a word for days. He hadn't even complained about food! _

_This made Hermione laugh._

Who could think of food at a time like this anyway? _She thought._

_The two boys looked over at her, as if she were crazy. She shrugged and they pressed on._

_They had been traveling like muggles so the Dark Lord couldn't sense any magic. It was the only way they could stay off radar. Without magic they had to hunt their own food and find their own clean water to drink, as well as bathe in. Hermione felt like she had gone back to the stone ages without being able to properly brush her teeth or wash her clothes._

"_According to our map, we should arrive around nightfall." Hermione suggested. She couldn't take the silence anymore. "We'll have to find a safe place to camp out before we go in. We're going to need all the strength we have to get past all the Deatheaters and kill Nagini."_

"_And Voldemort." Harry added._

"_But only if absolutely necessary. You may not have the strength to take on all that on at once Harry. Especially if we don't eat and get some sleep."_

"_She's right Harry." Hermione jumped at hearing Ron's voice. She couldn't remember the last time he had spoken._

_Harry closed his eyes._

"_I know. It's just that I'll be right there. It would be so easy if I could just—"_

"_No Harry, it's not going to be easy. You'll have to wait a bit longer and gain all your strength back before you kill Voldemort."_

_Harry looked defeated. Hermione put her arm around him._

"_This will all be over before you know it Harry. I believe in you"_

"_We all do." Ron added._

"_Thanks guys. We'd better get on our way then. We'll hunt in a few hour, then find a place to stay for the night. We attack at dawn."_

_With that said, the Golden Trio continued their long journey to the Dark Lord's latest hideout to kill the last horcrux, Lord Voldemort's beloved pet snake, Nagini. _

_They had been taking turns with hunting every meal. Tonight, however was special because they knew they would need all their strength, so it was decided they would all hunt and eat as much as their bellies would allow them._

_In the past months, each of them had been practicing bow hunting and they had all become quite good at moving targets. It was the perfect way to hunt without being caught, since guns were so loud._

_The three of them took off in opposite directions several hours before nightfall and met up to clean them. Their location that night couldn't have been any better. There was plenty of tree and bush coverage by a small stream the flowed right to Voldemort's current lair. _

_Ron brought back three jack rabbits for his kill and threw them on the ground before plopping beside them and began cleaning them to eat. Harry was second to come back, bringing with him several quail, in which he followed Ron's suit by plopping down his kill then himself on the ground and readying them to eat. Hermione came back last with several fish hanging from her arrows. She sat next to the boys and they all sat in silence cleaning their kill. They would eat very well tonight, indeed._

_Hermione filled their pot with water and sat it over their small fire. They had made it a point to eat before nightfall so their fire would be less noticeable. They stewed the quail with some potatoes, carrots, and onions they had knicked from gardens along the way. The rabbit and fish were stuck through with arrows and roasted over the fire. Harry had used his pot to boil water to drink for the three and Ron disposed of the evidence of their presence. _

_They all had jobs. It was how they made it work. Teamwork was a remarkable thing._

_Once the food was finally done, their mouths watering heavier by the minutes, they all smiled happily and feasted on their rewards._

Hermione woke with a start and tears immediately filled her eyes. It was the last meal Hermione got to eat with her best friends. The last time they all smiled at each other and reminisced about the good days. It was her last happy memory of her best friends.

"Miss must wake up!" Hermione finally realized what had woken her from her most unpleasant sleep. It was the house elf Astarte again. "Master Mafloy expects his dinner soon and you is to be dressed!"

"What time is it Astarte?" The girl sat up on her bed rubbing her head. She had a pounding headache.

"You has slept for two days and master is tired of waiting for you, he is. So now you must wake up and dress! Hurry!"

_Two days?_

"What do you mean I've been asleep for two days? How is that possible?"

"You must hurry and dress!" The house elf ignored her questions and shoved an article of clothing at her.

Hermione looked at the piece of material in her hand and saw that it was a black satin dress. It was simple and elegant with a v-neck front and open back. She reluctantly slipped into the dress and the house elf continued to push her into the bathroom. She snapped her fingers several times. Each time her hair was done in a different formal up-do until she finally decided on leaving it down and wavy. Next she snapped her fingers and the make-up practically attacked the young woman, leaving her coughing and sputtering up powder.

Just as Hermione was slipping on the shoes the house elf had given her, a hot pain shot through her wrist. She hissed and grabbed her wrist, then realized it was the bracelet Malfoy had given her at breakfast to summon her when he pleased.

"You must go!" The house elf squeaked, seeing that her pain was from the bracelet. "Master summons you to him."

Reluctantly she followed the house elf's shouts and thought of Draco Malfoy, anything to stop the pain on her wrist. Instantly, she felt a pull at her navel, and with a _pop_ she disappeared from her room.

"Well it's about bloody time." Malfoy said grumpily. "I'm hungry."

Hermione sat down at the table, grudgingly next to Malfoy, as he had ordered. The house elves served the first round of the evening meal. Hermione waited for Malfoy to take the first bite, her mouth watering from the delicious smelling food in front of her.

Neither of them attempted at any conversation. Hermione was grateful for this. She had nothing to say to the man sitting next to her. She loathed him more than ever. To think she once defended him against Harry back at Hogwarts.

"I trust you're well rested." Malfoy smirked, at last speaking.

"What did you do to me?"

"I had to leave for a few days and didn't trust you not to escape, after the last time I left you alone."

"How dare you! What gives you the right to drug me?"

"I own you." He said simply. "I can do whatever I please with you."

"You don't _own_ me." Hermione stood from her chair in frustration.

"Sit down. We are going to have a pleasant dinner if I have to imperio you to behave properly."

Malfoy was too calm with his words as he continued to cut into his steak and chewed painstakingly slowly. The girl was just about to refuse when Malfoy pulled his wand out and whispered something.

_Sit._

Hermione tried to fight off the curse, but it was useless. His magic was much too powerful.

_Eat._

Her body obeyed the orders and she cut into her steak. The rest of the meal was peaceful, minus Hermione's inner ranting about the man sitting next to her.

After they were done with their meal the house elves brought firewhiskey out with two mugs. Malfoy filled the two glasses to the brim, handed one to Velia and drank out of his, never taking his eyes off the girl.

"Drink up. Trust me, you'll regret it if you don't."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the man, but took a sip of the drink anyway. She knew that if she refused he would merely imperio her to drink the whiskey anyhow. It seemed like a losing battle.

After drinking about a quarter of the mug she could already feel the effects of the drink working on her. She was a little embarrassed to say the least. The most alcoholic beverage she had ever had was butterbeer, which also had an effect on her as well.

She didn't like the way this was turning out one bit. What was his plan for her? Why was he attempting to inebriate her? And in the name of Merlin why was he staring at her like that?

Malfoy smirked as he watched her sip on her drink. He could tell she was trying to drink it as slowly as possible so she wouldn't lose herself, but he would make sure she was good and intoxicated before he continued the night. By the looks of it, it wouldn't be much longer.

He had many years of growing accustomed to the effects of firewhiskey. It took several mug fulls of the amber liquid to cause him inebriation.

As he stared at her he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. She had a strong jaw with high cheek bones giving her a beautiful exotic look. The thing that bothered him the most was that she looked vaguely familiar. Something was off about her familiarity though. He knew she was hiding something and he'd be damned if he didn't figure it out.

"Malfoy." She spoke causing him to come out of his reverie. He gave her a questioning look, deciding to ignore the fact she refuse to call him master like his previous slaves. It was actually one of the reasons he liked her so much. She wasn't afraid to fight back and refuse his orders. He would let her get away with not calling him Master. "Could you please stop staring at me?"

He smirked. That stupid trademark smirk of his was going to haunt Hermione's dreams.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?"

"No. It's just annoying." She took a larger sip this time forgetting what she was drinking then made an awful face nearly spluttering it back out. He let out a laugh as she turned red and swallowed hard, trying to keep the drink in her stomach.

"How do you know me?" He said suddenly. She had finally finished off her drink. The house elf immediately refilled it. She looked at it suspiciously but took another swig before answering.

"Everyone knows who you are." She said matter-of-factly. There it was again, that familiar know-it-all edge to her voice. "You're Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. The Dark Lord's new favorite pet, for now."

"I know who I am, but that doesn't explain how you know me or the way you recognized me when we first met."

"You're a widely-known face. I was just surprised to actually meet you."

"And you were afraid."

"Of course I was. You're notorious for your women." Hermione took several more drinks, her speech becoming more slurred.

"And how is my reputation holding up to your expectations?"

"What does it matter?"

"I like to take interest in my women, see what they think."

"Well I think you're perfectly horrid and arrogant, but you _all_ are."

"All?"

"Followers of the Dark Lord."

He waited for her to finish off her second glass then stood. He grabbed her empty glass and his, along the bottle. "Come." She stood obediently and followed him out of the dining room and into the sitting room. He took a seat at the couch in front of the fireplace and motioned her to sit down.

He filled their glasses and gave one to the girl. She took it and sipped on it.

Hermione sat in a chair, away from Malfoy. She felt oddly comfortable. Relaxed. To be completely honest with herself, she was positive she was a little more than intoxicated. She wished she had water instead, but she was so thirsty that she had to keep drinking the poison.

They sat in silence for a few moments, drinking the firewhiskey. Hermione stared into the fire, mesmerized by the flames. Draco on the other hand was staring at the drunken girl sitting in front her him.

He was glad he had picked out that dress. It was simple. Elegant. But it was also very sexy. It showed just enough cleavage to leave a little to the imagination, but hugged the upper half of her body. She looked extraordinary. He felt his sex start pumping blood. Malfoy closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. He would have her eventually, but he wasn't just yet finished with tonight's set of questions.

"Come sit with me." He scooted over a bit to make room beside him. She obeyed his orders, but sat as far away from him as she could possibly manage. Malfoy huffed and scooted closer to her. He ran his fingers through her hair. It was just a soft as it looked, feeling like silk in his fingers. She visibly stiffened with his touch. "Relax." He breathed in her ear and planted a soft kiss on her neck. He moved up her jaw then back down her neck as he gently caressed her head. "Tell me more about yourself."

"I—" Hermione trembled at his touch. Her mind was clouded with the effects of the whiskey, but she still knew she should be scared. However, she couldn't find it in herself to fight against his touch. "I was homeschooled after my family took me in." Hermione was shocked at how well she let the lie slide off her tongue. "I was eager to learn more magic once she had shown me the basics. I worked hard at my chores so I could earn enough money to get my own wand and books." This was partially true. She did home school herself once she found out she was a witch and read as many magical books she could get her hands on before her first day at Hogwarts.

"How is it you're halfblood, but you didn't have a wand until you met this family." He was now caressing her back and arms, planting gentle kisses here and there.

"Because I was living on the streets, I knew I was different. I just didn't know there was a whole world of people like me."

"Who are your parents?" He was now leaning slightly over her. The girls back was up against the arm of the couch. She was trying her hardest not to look in his eyes.

"I don't know. I never knew them."

"Where is your wand now?" He knew the answer to his own question but was curious of her answer.

"They took it from me when they took me from my family." Her glass was still in her hands. It was about half empty. He took her hands in his and held her glass up to her lips, making her drink the last half. She only coughed a little before he set the glass on the side table.

"Are you scared of me?"

"No."

"Do you love me?"

"No."

"You will." Then he took her. He smashed his lips against hers, forcefully sticking his tongue in her mouth. She only struggled a little bit. He knew the effects of the firewhiskey would make her lose her inhibitions.

Malfoy laid her completely on her back, straddling her over the couch. He continued kissing and caressing her body while he slowly pushed her dress up and slid off her underwear. His sex was hard and ready for the intake. After discarding his pants he positioned himself in front of her and slowly made his way in. He moaned with every thrust as he went deeper and faster, coming close to his own fruition.

The girl under him didn't put up much of a fight. At one point, he was sure she was moving her hips in motion with his. That's what pushed him over the edge. He released his seed into her with one last push before collapsing on top of her.

_Hermione didn't sleep well that night. She kept rolling around on the ground trying to find a comfortable position, but there was none. It was just too nerve-wracking to sleep. They were going to attack Voldemort's hideout. It seemed like a suicidal idea, but she knew it had to be done. They needed to kill the last horcrux so Voldemort couldn't come back this time._

_Terrible thoughts kept running through her head of Harry and Ron being killed, each time in different ways. Her eyes filled with tears, she couldn't imagine her life without them. They were everything to her. They were all she had left in this world. _

_Hermione could hear Ron slightly snoring to her left. She looked over at the red head and smiled. His mouth was slightly open and there was a puddle of drool on the ground. _Good old Ron_, she thought. _He's never missed a wink of sleep or a crumb of food, even in the midst of all this.

_Harry was rolling around and muttered in his sleep. His face looked pained. She knew he was having nightmares. They hadn't stopped since Sirius's death. He had told her about them many times. She had even brewed up a batch of dreamless sleep, but it was all gone now. She hated that she couldn't help him. He needed as much sleep as he could get, especially tonight. _

_As the sun gently began to rise Hermione realized that she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. She sighed and pushed herself off of the ground, going to the small stream to splash a little water in her face. She took in the morning air in a big gulp and let it out slowly. She loved to see the world at dawn. It was beautiful. The sun was just barely peeping over the edge of the earth, slowly lighting the world._

"_It's beautiful isn't it?" Harry came up behind her putting his arm around her shoulder. She leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder._

"_It always is."_

"_Hermione, if this doesn't go well today. If I don't—"_

"_Harry! Don't even mention it! I won't lose you! We will make it out of this. You'll kill Voldemort and we can all go back to the way things were."_

"_It's not that simple Hermione. You know it isn't. This is going to be one the most dangerous things we've done. His hideout will be filled with deatheaters and you know Nagini will put up a fight."_

"_You killed a basilisk when you were in second year Harry. Nagini isn't near as big as that thing was. "_

_"No, but it's smarter and she'll warn Voldemort the second I see her."_

"_We'll make it through this Harry. Just like everything else we've done. We have to. The world is counting on us."_

"_I know."_

_They stood in silence before one of Ron's snores broke them out of their trance._

"_Promise me you'll take care of yourself Hermione. Promise me you'll never give up no matter what happens. You're the only one who can stop this if I don't make it."_

"_Harry—" Hermione's eyes filled with tears._

"_Let me finish. You're the smartest witch of our year. Hell, you're probably the smartest witch alive now. I have faith in you. I know you could figure out a way to defeat Voldemort if I don't make it. The only reason the both of us," at this point he nodded to Ron. "Are alive, is because of you. So I need you to promise to fight back, to never give up or lose hope. I need you to promise me you'll kill Voldemort."_

"_Of course, Harry, I promise." Hermione wrapped her arms around her best friend in the tightest hug she had ever given anyone. They stayed like that for a few moments, wishing they could stop time and never move forward, but alas they knew this wasn't a possibility. They had a world to save, afterall._

"_It's time to go."_

* * *

Reviews are welcomed please!


	6. Detachment

Chapter 6: Detachment

Hermione awoke the next morning, her head pounding. She held her head in her hands feeling her wet cheeks. She remembered her dreams. They were filled with her promises. Promises she had made and had yet kept. What if she never fulfilled those promises?

Then she started to remember last night. The house elf woke her up and dressed her before sending her on her way out to meet him. She had slept for two days. She remembered how delicious the food was. How Malfoy had stared at her the entire time, as if he was trying to find something familiar in her, as if he knew she knew something. Then she remembered the firewhiskey. Lots of firewhiskey. Too much, in fact.

She remembered going to the sitting room and staring at the fire, how Malfoy kept asking her questions. She remembered how easily lies slid off her tongue. The way the amber liquid burned her throat all the way down.

She remembered him kissing her. Gentle kisses on her neck as if they were lovers. The way he massaged her head. She remembered Malfoy making her drink the last half of her glass, nearly choking her. Then she didn't want to remember anymore.

Hermione tried to push away the memories, but they flooded in against her own will.

He kissed her while he slid her down the couch. She could smell the whiskey on his breath. She could feel his warm hands sliding up her thighs to take off her underwear. She remembered everything.

She remembered not putting up a fight. She remembered not struggling or fighting against the man who was raping her.

Hermione instantly felt disgusted.

How could she let him do that to her? What was she thinking_? _

_But that was it, I wasn't thinking, at all_, she thought.

She needed a shower.

Hermione got out of her bed, her head still pounding, and turned the water on. She sat in the bathtub for hours, scrubbing her skin raw. She didn't want an ounce of Malfoy on her skin. It needed to be washed away and cleansed. But even after scrubbing herself that long, she still felt disgusted.

No matter how hard she tried not to think about him, it always came flooding into her mind. Filling her with grotesque thoughts of tiny machines tearing up her body from inside out because she knew he had come inside of her. The thought of it made her sick.

Once Hermione finally decided to get out of the bathtub she dressed and paced around her room. All she could think about was Malfoy and the way he had treated her last night. She wanted to rip all his precious hair out and hit him and kick him and curse him until there was nothing left of the stupid Slytherin.

Suddenly a knock came from the door interrupting her thoughts. It was the house elf, as usual.

"Master is ready for dinner miss."

* * *

_Malfoy was furious after throwing Velia in her room and slipping her the sleeping drought after making sure she was asleep. How could she push his buttons like that? Granger was one of the few things that irritated him lately. The mudblood had practically vanished off the face of the planet. He and his men had searched everywhere for her. _

_Draco sat down at his desk and scribbled a few notes. He was about to go on a mission for a few days for the Dark Lord, something about the giants being out of control again._

_Bloody oafs, they're just as dumb as Hagrid. _

_It was with those thoughts that an owl flew in through his window and landed on his desk. There was a piece of parchment attached to his leg. The young man took the letter off the bird and gave him a treat before the owl swooped out of the room with two long strokes of his feathers. _

_Draco opened the letter and read it._

We have a lead on the mudblood.

BZ

_That was all it said. Draco smirked. _Finally_, he thought as he finished up with his letter and wrote another explaining his new mission._

_It turned out that there was a lead on a group of mudblood resistance. If anyone were smart, yet dumb enough to start a resistance, it would be the mudblood. But not just any mudblood, it had to be Granger. _

_Draco was actually getting excited about seeing his old school nemesis. She had beaten him in everything in those days. This time would be different._

_He was so excited that he couldn't decide which torture he would put her through first when he caught her. Crucio? Physical harm? Taunting? That always got her at Hogwarts. He smirked. The Dark Lord would be very pleased when he brought him the mudblood._

_With one last look in the mirror Draco apparated to Blaise's, ready to take on the mudblood. _

_When he got there, he was greeted like a king. Everyone was excited and jittery as they spoke about their new lead. Once Blaise informed him about the mission Draco took charge, like he always did and ordered them into groups outside of the resistence's camp. They would surprise the hell out of Granger. _

_He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when he caught her. _

_Finding the girl had been his mission since Potter was defeated. They had discarded the Weasel quickly enough, but there had been no trace of Granger since then and Voldemort was getting impatient. She was his last real threat. No one else had dared defy him, and if they had, he took them out with a flick of his wand. _

_Once he was done administering his orders, their masks tightly covering their faces, they all departed with a loud crack._

_The camp was in a loud uproar the moment they all appeared. People were screaming, children were being hurried into tents by their mothers, and spells were flying everywhere. He had told everyone to be wary of all the women and not kill them until he made sure none of them were Granger. _

_It took several hours to secure the camp then line up the women. He took them one by one trying to find her. Shouting spells to reveal their true selves, but none of them were her. She wasn't there._

_Draco saw red. _

_He shouted curse after curse killing nearly everyone in the camp before Blaise managed to calm him down a bit._

_It had been his last hope. He just knew he'd find her this time. But when the night ended he was empty-handed. _

_Draco shouted orders to the rest of the group to take the prisoners to the Dark Lord and apparated home a day earlier than he expected._

_He needed something to take his anger out on. His thoughts immediately turned to his new servant, but she would be useless to him because of the sleeping drought, so instead he went to his in-home gym._

_It was inanely muggle, but he didn't care. It helped control his anger and build muscle, which had come in handy during the war._

_Draco immediately went to his kick-boxing bag and worked it over until his muscles ached for a breather. He eventually complied and soaked in the bath for hours. Once he got out, he called for his house elf to bring him a calming potion. He downed the potion and immediately felt the effects._

_After calming down for a while Draco felt the emptiness of his stomach and ordered a meal to his study. He stayed there all night leisurely reading until the sun came up. He called for his house elf again and ordered breakfast. After eating he went to sleep for several hours and awoke fresh and angry. Feeling his anger build up he called for another bottle of calming potion and proceeded about his day, waiting for his servant to awake. _

_Around five o'clock, he could stand it no longer. He wanted her awake and to be entertained. Draco called once more for a house elf and ordered it to wake the servant girl up so that he could dine with her._

_Draco put his cool demeanor on and prepared himself for the dinner. He thought a little release would do him well._

Draco relished in his memories the next morning. She had looked extraordinarily beautiful that night. It had been very hard to resist her for as long as he did, but when he took her in his arms and kissed her neck all the weight on his shoulders released and he drove into her.

It had felt like the first time again, he couldn't control himself. He would have to work on that.

Draco knew she'd be furious today. That's while he left her alone for a few hours to calm down.

_Not too calm, I do like them feisty._

Around noon he called for a house elf to order food and ask about his new servant.

"Miss has been in the bath for hours." She squeaked. He snickered upon hearing this and told the elf to prepare lunch and his servant for him.

As he sat in his usual chair in the dining room waiting for Velia he felt his excitement stir for today's new challenge. 

_What insults will she throw at me today?_

He didn't have to wait long as the girl in question came marching into the room. She looked more than angry.

"Why you disgusting perverted _cockroach_! How _dare_ you! I've never in my entire life been so humiliated! So _disgusted_! If you ever touch me like that again I swear I'll—"

"You'll what?" Draco interrupted her and stood from his chair so he could tower over her. His trademark smirk was plastered to his face. "Don't forget that you're mine. I can do whatever I want with you." With that said he pushed her against the table and fondled her body, just to make his point clear.

Hermione struggled against his grip as he violated her body once more. She wished she had her wand more than anything right now. She'd _stupefy_ him into the next century for man-handling her.

_Stupefy!_ She thought hardly over and over in her head.

An invisible force pushed the man back by a few feet, it didn't do much damage, but it allowed Hermione to escape from her spot. Draco seemed a bit taken back by the magic, this slowed him a few seconds before he realized what she had done.

Once he comprehended she used wandless magic, impressive wandless magic, he became instantly mad. She was not allowed to use any magic at all. It was a rule that would not be broken under his watch.

Draco dashed after the girl easily catching her and tackling her to the ground. She squealed and struggled to get out of his grip, but, like before, he was not letting her go.

"Listen here halfblood, you are not allowed to practice any kind of magic while you're owned by the Malfoy family. If I catch you doing it again you'll be in a lot more pain than I'm about to put you in."

With those words said, Malfoy took his wand and shoved it against her temple and shouted "STUPEFY!"

Everything was dark.

"Enervate."

When Hermione opened her eyes she couldn't see anything. The room was pitch black. She tried to lift her hands to feel around, but they were bound to wall by chains.

Hermione's heart stopped for a split second before going into overdrive. She was in the torture chamber. She had heard of it at Hogwarts. The notorious Malfoy dundeons. This was not good.

Draco watched her struggle against her bindings. He had temporarily put a blinding spell on her so she couldn't see what he was doing. This was one of his favorite games, where he was in complete control.

"Scream for me _halfblood._ Crucio!"

Hermione's body immediately burst into pain as if a thousand of tiny needles poked in and out of her skin and felt as if they were dipped in a blazing fire. She screamed. It had been a long time since she last felt that curse, back before Voldemort had won the war.

Draco lifted the curse after hearing her scream. The girl's body went limp. "Now fight it! Crucio!"

Again, pain like no other filled Hermione's body. Ripples of intense pain shot through her whole body. It was as if her skin was ripping off her body.

She screamed.

"Fight it!" Draco yelled letting the curse off again. He waited for her to catch her breath. "If you can perform a half scaled stupefy, then surely you can fight off a crucio enough not to scream. Crucio!"

"Protego!" She screamed milliseconds before his curse.

Hermione still felt the pain of the crucio. She still felt the knives in her body that were ripping her apart. She still felt her skin on fire, her bones cracking. Hermione still screamed.

The pain was more intense than the last time. Her vision began to blur, but just as she was about to pass out, the pain stopped.

An evil laugh echoed through the room.

"You won't be getting out of your punishment that easily. Do you see what happens when you use magic? You pay the consequences. I'll leave you to think about what you've done for awhile. "

Footsteps echoed across the room and a door was opened.

"Fuck you, ferret!" Hermione whispered her voice too hoarse to yell.

"What did you say?" Hermione heard footstep run back to her the moments the words slipped from her mouth.

"I said. Fuck. You."

Draco slapped her across the face. Hermione's head whipped around and hit her head against the cement wall. She hissed in pain feeling the blood trickle down her face.

"After that! What did you say after that!"

_Fuck!_ Hermione thought.

"Fathead. Fuck you, fathead."

Draco studied her. He was certain she had said something else, perhaps, he misheard. He slapped the other side of her head for good measure and walked away again. "I don't have a fathead."

The door slammed loudly, echoing in the dark room. Hermione heard a faint click and knew he was gone for good this time.

"Ahh!" Hermione screamed as much as her vocal cords would let her as she jerked her chains around as hard as she could. The chains echoed through the dungeon making her ears ring. "I HATE YOU!"

She stopped moving, feeling much better after throwing a fit.

Then, she cried. She cried for her friends, for her family. For everyone she had lost to the war. She cried for herself. For all her hardwork in school that added up to nothing. She cried for her future. But mostly, she cried for her broken promises.

Hours passed.

Hermione's stomach grumbled. Her mouth was dry. Her body ached from the curse and from being chained against the wall for so long. How long would he leave her chained up like some sort of animal?

She felt detached.

It was in these hours that Hermione lost herself. Her mind shut off from the torture and she became how she was treated, like an animal. She would be obedient. She would do as he commanded without fuss from now on. It was the only way she could survive her service to Malfoy. The only way she could uphold her promise for late. She couldn't be an emotional mess if she was to save the world. For now, she needed time to think and create a plan.

Until she found a way out of her hell, she would be just as cold and emotionless as the wall she was bound to.

* * *

Please review! I need some feedback!


	7. Frozen

Chapter 7: Frozen

Months had gone by since Hermione became property of the Malfoy family and for months Hermione did as she was told. She didn't struggle. She wasn't disobedient. She didn't give Malfoy a piece of her mind like she so wanted to.

She was frozen in a state of detachment.

Hermione was back to a healthy weight. She ate three meals a day. Her muscles were strong from scrubbing the manor and sneaking into Malfoy's very muggle in-home gym. She knew she would need her strength when she finally escaped.

Hermione's birthday had come and gone with hardly a blink. Velia's birthday, however, was coming soon. In honor of Hagrid, Hermione had made Velia's birthday to be on December 6th.

It had been nearly six months since her capture. Not that she was counting. Draco had been gone for most of those six months doing his bidding for Voldemort. Hermione preferred it that way though. It left her time to clean the manor without interruption.

Draco kept himself locked up in his study for the most part of his days. Only coming out when he was hungry, needing a little bit of entertainment, or if he needed release.

It was Hermione's least favorite job. She had to scrub herself raw every time he sent for her to do the dirty. Of course, he had varied it up a bit. He would sometimes have her on the bed, sometimes on the couch, in the library, or even the study. When it wasn't either of those he would make her perform oral sex. She detested him.

Hermione was kept on a strict chore schedule, which she didn't mind at all. Cleaning was a good way for Hermione to vent and think about her plan.

So far her plan hadn't gotten very far. She had analyzed many different escape routes, but they were all flawed, which left little possibility of her actually escaping.

She needed a plan that was sure to work. Hermione had to be sure to escape the first time or he would make her pay. She shuddered to think what he would do to her if she was caught a second time.

Hermione was currently dusting the library. This was her favorite place to be. She would often find an interesting book and read as much of it as she could without Malfoy finding out. She would go back to the book every day, sometimes twice a day, until she finished the book.

It was one of the few things Hermione still enjoyed.

Draco was currently out doing the Dark Lord's bidding. The resistance was steadily growing stronger and more and more ranks were being pulled to control it. The blond knew that any day now he would find her. _Surely_, she was part of the resistance. She was a member of the Golden Trio, after all. Not to mention she was also Gryffindor and always fought for good.

_Stupid mudblood, _he thought.

Malfoy was starting to obsess over his mission. Every day that passed by his urge to find her grew. He researched her history more than once, tried to find her likes and dislikes, her hobbies, everything. He had to know everything about her to find her. _Know thy enemy._ It was what kept him going after her and abiding by the Dark Lord's rule.

Frankly, Draco was getting pretty sick of Voldemort. He was very needy. He needed these people killed and those locked up. He needed more for his army. He needed fear from his people. He needed the resistance to be slaughtered. He needed muggles to tortore. He needed food for his pet.

It disgusted him.

If it wasn't for his obsession to find the mudblood, he would have long ago gotten the hell out of dodge. But he had to find her.

At this point, Draco couldn't decide if he would immediately turn the girl over to the Dark Lord or keep her to himself. He had spent so much effort trying to find her that he felt it was his right to have her. At least for a little while.

Any anger that was drawn from his work was cast down to his kickboxing bag and his new servant, who, for months, had not been her fiery self.

She was just like the others. Fiesty at first, but then she lost it. Draco vaguely wondered if he was too hard on his servants. Then he scoffed. There was no such thing as being too hard on one's servants. It was why they were around: To serve him unconditionally.

But it still angered him to no end that she was no longer resistant. She never argued with him. She called him master without needing to be reprimanded. She even gave him head without so much as flinching.

He had tried to start fights with her. He tried to anger her. He pushed her around. He cursed her. He made her do sexual favors, which he knew she would hate. All of this led to nothing. No emotions. No screaming or fighting. She was completely dull.

The only upside to her change was the house. It had drastically changed. Draco never knew how much dirt and grime had covered his manner in the last months between servants. Most of the other girls hadn't done much cleaning. He had busied them with sex and other forms of sexual favors. That was what he bought them for. But when he bought Velia, there was something different there. She had fire in her. He liked that very much, but now she seemed to have lost the blaze in her eyes. He hadn't really had much time to use her as he did the others with all his missions for the Dark Lord and the resistance rising.

_She's been very lucky_, he thought.

Normally, he would have discarded his servant by now, especially with her attitude, but something made him keep her around. Besides, he knew he wouldn't have time to find another servant and his nights were awful lonely.

December 6th was here. It wasn't anything too special, besides his servant's birthday. Today he would give her a special treat. Then he would throw a get together and make her serve his company. It was a fair enough birthday for what he had planned for her before his party were to commence.

Draco stood from his seat and stretched out his limbs. They were dull from sitting for so long. He needed a little refresher.

Thinking of his plans he called for her, ready to start the day. He hoped this would finally break her from her frozen act she had on for the last several months.

The weather outside was dark and gloomy. There had been a constant cloud cover over the manner, bringing with it cold rain. It never got cold enough to freeze, but it was still chilly enough to keep him inside the house on his days off.

Hermione was in the attic cleaning the large circular window when he called for her. Her wrist burned with his need so she immediately thought of him to relieve the pain. She wondered what he wanted today.

_Sex in the study or on the bed?_

The girl found herself in the study, a trademark smirk plastered on her master's face.

He had been trying especially hard lately to make her emotional. She wondered what he could have possibly planned for today.

"Happy Birthday. It's time to commence the party." Draco then grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room.

Hermione found herself in the bathroom with Malfoy. He swished his wand and a bathtub started filling with soap and water. It looked large enough to fit three people.

This wasn't the first time he wanted some sort of massage while he was bathing. She thought this was a pathetic attempt to rile her. She went to him and started to unbutton his cloak, but he stopped her.

"No, no, no, this isn't for me." Malfoy put his hand on her shoulders and began kissing her neck while he undid her blouse and pants. She automatically threw them off and stood in her underwear, awaiting his next course of action.

She had never been completely naked in front of him in the last six months. He would normally just use her and be done with it. So when he went to unclasp her bra, she flinched. Hermione had to tighten her mask to let him undress her wholly, but she couldn't control the blush that spread across her cheeks the moment she was completely exposed. Malfoy was smirking the entire time. He saw a flash of emotions run across her face as he undressed her completely. He took in her form. She was beautifully curved.

Draco caressed her body with his hands and lips, starting at the nape of her neck and making his way down her torso. He stopped at her breasts and took each one by itself in his mouth, massaging the most sensitive part with his tongue. Her body involuntarily erupted in goose bumps, making the tip of her breast harden in his mouth.

Once he was satisfied with his job he continued to move down her abdomen, placing light kisses around her belly button before moving further down. Hermione stood stiffly before him refusing to move as he made his way further south. He used his hand to part her legs and sat her on top of the counter before diving into her with his mouth.

This was the way he made his servants love him. He gave them pleasure, making them forgot all of the horrible stuff he had done to them. It had worked every time. He had a lot of practice in the female sex. He knew exactly what turned them on and what spots to touch to make them rivet in their seat. He suspected Velia would be no different.

Draco's mouth was instantly filled with a salty taste as he licked her. It had a hint of sweetness to it that he loved. His tongue explored her sex with an eagerness that surprised even Draco. Her taste and smell was intoxicating him.

As he clamped down on her most sensitive area, flicking his tongue over and over, he pushed his fingers inside of her, feeling her tighten around him. He felt himself instantly harden as he pumped in and out of her.

Hermione had never experienced such pleasure, no matter how hard she tried to ignore it and keep her mask on. No one had ever touched her that way. In fact, her first time with Ron they had barely been kissing before their pants came off and he was on top of her. It was over just as quick as it came. She remembered how awkward it had been after that. It was a first and last for them.

Her mine was rolling as he worked his magic on her. She tried to think of something else, anything else, but it didn't work, the pleasure was too much. She felt it build in her abdomen, slowly spreading through the rest of her body. She had never experienced such intense pleasure as she finally climaxed and let out a moan.

Draco felt her tighten around his fingers then loosen as she had her orgasm. Hearing her moan had been the sexiest thing he had ever heard. Not being able to control himself any longer, Draco stood and threw his pants on the floor. He was more than ready to feel her inner walls around him and she was plenty wet enough to easily slide in.

The moment he entered her, it felt amazing. He started off slowly, trying to extend her pleasure as he made long strokes in and out of her. He picked up his pace building his own release. He could tell she was trying to fight his gift to her as she struggled to not a make a face of pleasure or whisper a moan. This made him smirk. Finally, he was getting a reaction out of her again.

Hermione was breathless after her orgasm, but when Malfoy entered her she had experienced even more pleasure than before. The thought made her disgusted with herself, but her body was completely out of her control

He thrust deeper into her. She bit her lip in response. Draco was closing in on his climax as he pumped harder and deeper with each thrust. Her wall enclosed around him making the pleasure more intense. With last thrust he came into her and let out a moan as he captured her mouth with his.

She let him kiss her, but she didn't respond back.

_You will_, he thought_. They all do._

Draco stripped down the rest of his clothes before picking up Velia and gently laying her in the bath. He joined her after making sure she was comfortable.

"We're having guests over tonight. So I need you to be on your best behavior."

"Yes, master Malfoy."

"You will be serving my guests and me at 6:30. You will need to be dressed in something formal. The Dark Lord will be our priority guest so I suggest you keep him happy. I'll give the orders to the elves and they will prepare the meal. I don't need you soiling your dress by cooking. When we're done eating we will retire to the sitting room. You'll serve drinks to us until we tell you to leave. Is that clear?"

"Yes, master."

Hermione's heart pounded in her chest. She would be right next to Voldemort tonight. What if it were a sign for her to fulfill her promise to Harry? Could she have enough magic in her to send the killing curse to Voldemort wandlessly? What if he checked her blood? It had been nearly six months. Her potion could have worn out by now. Then they would find her. After trying so hard to conceal herself, this one dinner could be the end of her.

_Or Voldemort._

"Oh yes," Draco added. "I'll be giving you another bracelet to be sure you don't practice any wandless magic. I can't have you trying to stupefy Voldemort. I need you alive."

He watched her face change slightly with his words. He could almost see the cogs working in her head. Draco relaxed and laid his head on the back of the tub.

"Astoria will be joining us tonight as well. She'll probably be a bit jealous of you, so be careful around her. She won't be staying the night though, so I expect you to be waiting for me in bed when my guests leave."

Draco continued to talk as he relaxed in the bathtub.

"I may be leaving for weeks at a time now. The resistance is getting stronger. Stupid mudblood. No matter how hard we try, she keeps evading our grasp. We'll catch her though. She can't hide forever."

Hermione nearly jumped.

_They're still looking for me?_

"You're talking of Harry Potter's best friend?" Draco opened his eyes and looked at the girl. She hadn't openly made conversation, other than a yes and no master to him in weeks. It was nice to see she was still able to comprehend anything other than orders.

"Of course, what other mudblood would I be talking about? I don't understand how one _bloody_ _girl_ could be so hard to find! For Merlin's sake she's just one girl! One stupid mudblood!

"The Dark Lord is getting very impatient. He can't understand why we haven't found her yet so he's been killing off people who've failed him. The only reason I'm alive is because I'm the most direct link to her. I knew her best out of all the deatheaters.

"She's probably just hiding in some library right under our noses. She always was a bloody bookworm."

Hermione was a little shocked about his rantings. If he only knew how close he was to the said bookworm.

"What will happen to her if you catch her?"

"_If_? _When_ I catch her, I'll bloody kill her for being so hard to find! Ha! That'd teach her to hide from me." Draco was quiet for a minute, as if truly contemplating her answer. "I haven't decided what I want to do with her when I catch her. If I give her to the Dark Lord he'd probably just kill her, seeing as he sees her as his only true threat. Luckily he's been pretty busy with the new resistance.

"I wouldn't kill her though. Death would be too easy of an escape. I'd make her pay for tormenting me. Show her how dirty her blood is. I may even make her my slave.

"Can you imagine? The great Hermione Granger _slave_ to Draco Malfoy." He said this last bit more to himself than anything. He laughed. "She'd hate that. It'd make her feel so low. She'd be quite the fighter I'm sure.

"She was always pretty feisty in school, even when her nose was in a book. She was always there to back up Potter and Weasel."

Draco was quiet again. It was weird to hear him talk about her, almost as if he missed fighting with her. Maybe he did. Hermione didn't want to think about what he would do to her if he found out that she had been in his reach all this time.

After they were done with their bath Draco dressed himself and sent his servant to continue her chores. Hermione was more than glad to get away from him.

She had never been more humiliated in her life! How could such an arrogant ferret give her such intense pleasure? The world had truly gone made.

Sure she had heard of his exploits in Hogwarts, but she thought they were just silly rumors since she had heard them from Lavender and Parvati. Nothing they said was hardly ever true. Hermione was sick with herself by letting him do that to her. She almost wished he would have drowned her in bathtub.

Six o'clock came too quickly for Hermione. She decided she had better stop with her chores and begin to get ready for serving Draco's guests. When she entered her room a dress and shoes were already laid out on her bed. It was a dark blue formal dress, very similar to the black dress the she wore regularly to dinner.

This one, however, was a tad more formal. The dress flowed down to her ankles. It was very elegant with a deep v-neck and a low cut back. Hermione slipped the dress on without a second thought and slid the shoes on as well. She situated her breasts so that they were a covered as she could possibly get this, but it was no use. The cut in the front went lower than her chest.

_How was she supposed to serve food without them falling out mid-serving?_

Hermione huffed and went to her bathroom to do her make-up and hair. She thought it was a frivolous thing to do, but it was what Malfoy wanted. And he always got what he wanted.

Just as she was finishing her make-up Astarte popped into her room. The elf took one look at her hair and immediately began snapping her fingers until she was happy with an up-do. Hermione looked into the mirror when she was finished.

The girl she saw was beautiful. Her long dark hair swept into elegant curls at the nape of her neck. Her bangs were brushed across her forehead. She had a light blue eye shadow to accent her dark brown, nearly black orbs.

Yes, this woman was beautiful.

But it was not Hermione.

Hermione was suddenly overwhelmed with sadness. How was it she still wasn't over the fact that she wasn't herself? She was being ridiculous. If being a beautiful stranger was the only way she could survive in this world, then she would do it. For Harry.

"For Harry." Hermione whispered out loud before standing and making her way to the kitchens to serve the guests. It was going to be a long night. She could feel it.


	8. Restrained

Chapter 8: Restrained

The guests would be arriving soon. Draco double checked himself in the mirror and headed down the stairs to the foyer. Just as Draco arrived at the greeting room the door bell rang. He snapped his fingers for the house elf.

"Greet our guests." The house elf nodded and opened the door.

The first to arrive were Blaise and Pansy.

"Zabini," Draco gave the man a firm handshake and greeted his friend. "Pansy, you look ravishing, as always." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You're always the charmer Draco. How have you been?" Pansy gushed.

"I've been better. Still looking for the mudblood, as I'm sure Blaise has told you about."

She scoffed. "That's all he ever talks about. Mudblood this, resistance that! Frankly, I'm getting sick of hearing about it."

"Well don't be too hard on him. We'll get her."

"I've heard that before." Draco chuckled at his old schoolmate.

"You guys can wait in there if you'd like. You're the first ones here." Draco gestured to the sitting room. They nodded at his hospitality and left to sit down.

A few minutes passed by and the door rang again. The house elf answered it cordially and let the guests in. This time is was Nott, Flint, Goyle, and Crabbe. The men shook hands and gave each other cold greetings before departing to the sitting room.

Next came the Greengrass sisters along with Bulstrode and Davis. He greeted the women as warmly as he could and they also parted to the sitting room.

The last guests had yet arrived. Draco paced nervously around the foyer until finally the door bell rang. When the house elf opened the door, Draco was greeted by a pair of red eyes.

"Draco, it's good to see you my son." Draco bowed to his lord and kissed his hand.

"And you my lord, it's an honor to have you here as my guest."

"Yes, it's a shame your parents couldn't still be with us. They would be very proud of you."

"Thank you, sir."

"Draco." Severus Snape nodded to his old student.

"Awe! Draco! My dear sweet nephew!" The dark hair woman took him into an embrace. "Killed anyone important lately?"

Draco struggled to not roll his eyes to his crazy aunt.

"Never without you Aunt Bellatrix."

"Of course not, wouldn't want me to miss out on all the fun!" She cackled at her own humor and strode into the sitting room with the others to bother someone else.

Draco surveyed he room. Everyone was wearing formal attire with their hair nicely done, except for his aunt. Her hair was always in frizzy disarray. Her dark eyes covered in a dark shadow to make her look crazier, if that was possible. He honestly didn't know how she survived the rest of the war. Azkaban really took a toll on her sanity.

Everyone was quietly looking around the room, nervously twittering their thumbs. They glanced at Lord Voldemort once in a while to make sure he wasn't about to curse them. The Dark Lord looked very pleased at their gestures as he talked to Severus.

Severus didn't look afraid at all to talk to the Dark Lord. Draco admired and detested the man for it. Draco knew that his old don didn't care for the Dark Lord and his tyranny, but he tolerated it like he was his best mate or something. Perhaps he just didn't have the gall to stand up to the old fool, but then again. Nobody did. Not even himself.

_One day._ Draco thought.

Slowly the others started conversation after becoming more comfortable with the presence of their ruler. Yet the room still seemed serious and uncomfortable. This was not at all what he thought the world would be like without Potter. Where was the fun in everyone being in fear of Voldemort? Even his most trusted Deatheaters were scared of his wrath.

Draco was pulled out of his trance when a house elf tugged on his robes. He looked down at the disgusting creature. It shied away at his look and whispered that dinner was ready to be served.

Draco's mood immediately improved.

_Let's see how our little Italian will handle the presence of Voldemort, shall we?_

Draco cleared his throat to get the attention of his guests.

"If we could all follow me to the dining room, dinner will be served."

Some nodded and others chatted about how hungry they were, but most quietly followed him to the dining room. After they took their seats and were settle in, the chatter stopped as the door opened to reveal their food and the person carrying it.

All eyes were on the girl with the dark hair. She gracefully carried all the dishes to each guest, starting first with salads. The women at the table eyed her as though the servant should be ashamed to wear such fine clothing. The men eyed her like she was a piece of meat.

Draco felt a little protective as he saw this. Only once had he ever shared his servants with other men and it didn't turn out well at all. He would have to be sure keep an eye on her later when the firewhiskey was rolling.

The guests were actually very patient with the lonely servant as she went one by one to serve their first round of food, whether it was because of intrigue or politeness, Draco didn't know.

Finally the silence was broken by the Dark Lord.

"Well, Draco, it seems your new servant has entranced us all." The young woman looked as if she hadn't even heard the comment and continued to serve the guests, slowly making her way to Voldemort. Every eye was on the girl who seemed as if she had no care in the world except to serve exquisite meals to such important people.

_Hermione approached Voldemort. She hadn't felt this nervous in a long time. Her hand gripped the knife under the dinner plate tightly. Just one hard stab and it would all be over. She no longer cared about the consequences, and seeing that she couldn't use magic, muggle means seemed to be the best way to kill Voldemort. Hermione could fill her heart pounding as she reached him._

_Then, she did it._

_She screamed and put all the force she could muster into the shaft of the knife, driving it into the heart of the most feared wizard in the world. Everyone eye's went wide. It all seemed to happen in slow motion._

_Voldemort yelled out in pain and slumped in his seat. _

_Stupefy! Rang out in the small dining room. Hermione closed her eyes satisfied with the work and prepared to take the blow._

Voldemort reached for her wrists, effectively stopping her work. This snapped Hermione out of her daydream. She felt stupid for even thinking of trying to kill Voldemort. She was sure he was smart enough to have protection against anyone who wanted to harm him, muggle or wizard.

She wanted to cringe away from the man. His hands were cold and clammy. She saw Draco clench his fists and watching the interaction as if he were forcing himself to stay put and clamp his mouth shut.

"You must tell me your name." Voldemort hissed.

"My name is Velia, sir."

"A beautiful name for such a beautiful woman." He looked her chest up and down with his red eyes and brought a finger to her breast and slowly slipped his fingers through her dress and fondled them. "Thank you, Velia, for the salad, but I'm afraid I'll have to pass." The Dark Lord released her wrist and pulled his hand away, allowing her to get back to her job. Draco let out a breath. He didn't like the way things were going so far, not one bit.

After all the salads were handed out to the guests, save the Dark Lord's, Hermione began to fill their glasses with wine. She struggled to keep her heart from racing when she got to Voldemort again. The way he had looked at her with his red eyes gave her more than just the chills.

The man was evil.

Hermione looked at her second bracelet loathingly. It was keeping her from practicing magic. Luckily the appearance charm she had placed on herself couldn't be lifted until she ended it herself, even if her magic was restrained by the bracelet.

The girl was sure she had enough hatred in her bones to kill Voldemort through a killing curse, wand or not. He was repulsive and vile. Hermione wanted nothing more than to fulfill Harry's promise, but she knew tonight was not the night to do so.

Just as Hermione filled the last wine glass a cough interrupted the deathly silence.

"I say we make a toast!" Bellatrix screeched. "To defeating the Boy-who-wouldn't-die! To enslaving mudbloods and traitors! And to our beloved Dark Lord! Without you my dreams truly would have never came true!" Her eyes glossed with honor.

"The Dark Lord!" Everyone cheered and drank their wine.

Hermione wished more than anything that she had her wand out to kill Voldemort. She knew that if she could just do that one last task she could die in peace, even if she were tortured to death by the other Deatheaters in the room.

Draco watched his servant serve his guests their meal and continue to keep their wine glasses full. He saw the glimpse of fear on her face for only a moment when she neared Lord Voldemort, but there was something else there.

Hate, perhaps.

The others in the room were surprisingly cordial towards her, besides a few snide remarks here and there. The conversation at the table went back to work once again. Voldemort seemed just as obsessed to find Granger as he was, only it was a different kind of obsession. His obsession was about gaining even more powerful to become invincible. Draco was obsessed with finding his old schoolmate and making a conquest out of it, maybe even more.

For such an evil self-assured wizard, Draco thought the man was almost fearful of losing his notoriety among the world.

"Nott, tell me again how you _failed_ to capture the mudblood the night of Potters death."

Nott visibly shuddered under the gaze of his lord.

"I—she—I didn't think she was that important, being a mudblood and all."

"Of course she's important! You imbecile! Letting her get past your grip could be our very downfall! Even now as we speak the resistance is growing stronger through her leadership!" The red-eyed man hissed. "Crucio!"

Nott screamed in pain as he fell out of his chair, nearly taking his food with him. Bellatrix cackled at his pain and scooted a bit closer to Voldemort.

"And wasn't it Crabbe and Goyle who let that traitorous red head slip past them and kill dear beloved Nagini?" Bellatrix added, further incensing the Dark Lord.

Voldemort rounded on the two men after taking off the curse from Nott. He didn't even give them a chance to prove their innocence before they too took the Cruciatus Curse. Food bellowed out of their over-filled mouths as they screamed and choked through the pain. Bellatrix looked very pleased.

"And my poor dear cousin Drakey has yet to find the mudblood like he said he'd do month ago! If he'd found her the resistance wouldn't even be around!"

Draco clenched his jaw prepared for the onslaught of Voldemort's wand. The screaming stopped as Voldemort's attention was then drawn towards the last Malfoy.

"My lord, if I may, it seems we have been foiled." Snape interjected. "The leader to the resistance has been confirmed. She's an imposter calling herself Hermione Granger. The real mudblood is still out there hiding. She's smart and knows better than to prance about giving her position away. It seems Miss Lestrange mislead us on her location."

Bellatrix seethed in her seat and searched for excuses.

"Ha! _I_ led us astray! If it hadn't of been for _you_ and your double crossing ways we would have known Potter and his mudblood were coming that night!"

"Enough!" Voldemort yelled.

The room immediately quieted.

"We are here to have a celebratory dinner for the downfall of yet another clan of resistance. We will not speak of your failures, lest you wish to anger me more." Voldemort hissed in his deadly calm voice. "Now finish your dinner."

They finished their meal in silence. Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle all moved their utensils shakily to their mouths barely tasting the delicious meal.

The last course was dessert. The elves had prepared a special mousse. It was Voldemort's favorite, or so the house elves had said. When Hermione laid the dessert plate in front of Voldemort, his face twitched into the most evil smiled she had ever seen. He immediately picked up his fork and shoved the food in his mouth.

Hermione stared, disgusted at the slop around his mouth as he ravenously ate the mousse. The others spared glances, but dared not to look for too long, afraid to catch his demonic eyes. Once she had served all of the guests, Voldemort had already finished his off. He looked at her pointedly and she brought another plate to him and refilled his glass.

"Draco, how did you find out about my favorite dessert? It was very thoughtful of you. You will most definitely be rewarded for your efforts in the future." The Dark Lord looked up to the blond and smiled at him before digging in to his second plate of dessert.

To say the room was shocked by the display would be an understatement. They had never seen their leader so happy, not even when the great Harry Potter was slain. He looked like a schoolboy who had finally gotten to open his Christmas presents after waiting all morning for his parent to awake.

"Severus told me how much you enjoyed raspberry mousse so I took it upon myself to have my house elves make it for you."

"It is quite delicious."

"Thank you, sir."

Once dessert was finished Hermione began to clear off the table. As she rounded the last side, stacking plates as tall as her arms allowed, she felt an intense pain in her arm. Hermione hissed and grabbed her arm making the plates fall to the floor.

Food was everywhere, including all over her dress.

"You clumsy little fool!" Astoria screeched. "You've soiled the ends of my dress! Why, I should, I should just tear you to pieces for that!"

Astoria leapt from her seat and pulled her wand out on the helpless servant. Hermione backed away from the anger-struck woman. Pansy sniggered loudly at her housemate just as Astoria opened her mouth.

"Well what are you laughing about _Pansy_?" She rounded on her.

"It's just that you're, well, somehow you've managed to soil the buttock of your dress." Astoria's face reddened.

Hermione looked at the offended dress. What was once a perfectly white gown was now covered in red mousse. It looked as though she were being visited by her monthly friend. The rest of the faces around the table smirked and let out bits of laughs. Even Daphne, Astoria's own blood relative, let out a snicker at the sight.

"_You!_" Astoria screeched and pointed her finger at the servant. "You did this to me! You _ruined _my Dulche and Gavanna!"

"Actually it's Dolce and Gabbana, sis."

"I don't give a flying fuck what it is! I'll kill her!" Astoria once again rounded on the servant with her wand.

"Enough of this Astoria. _Evanesco_. " Hermione looked up to see Draco standing, his wand pointed to Astoria. "Now, I believe we were about to head to the library."

Everyone stood up from the fiasco and muttered to their partner about the incident. Astoria was still in fumes about her dress, even though it was now just as good as new. Hermione kept her position until the room was clear.

Just as she bent down to pick up her plate a voice whispered in her ear.

"Damn those sharp pains. They made you drop everything and soil your pretty dress. What a shame." Pansy whispered in her high girlish voice. "I guess you'll have to change back into the rags of clothes you deserve, just like the house elves. You being a slave and all, it's really not your place to be wearing such fine clothing anyway."

Then she giggled. It was sweet and sick, much like Professor Umbridge. Hermione gasped, appalled at the act. She was about to give the girl a piece of her mind, but bit down on her tongue to keep her from retaliating

"Ta ta." With a sweep of her long trained dress she was gone.

Once Pansy disappeared behind the door Hermione looked around to be sure everyone was gone. After she was sure it was all clear she began to pick up the broken pieces of glass and porcelain. So far the night had not turned out well at all.

She could still see the threatening glares of Astoria, but what bothered her the most was not Astoria's looks, nor Voldemort's caress, but the way Draco had saved her by pushing his guests into the next room.

She saw the look on his face when the Dark Lord violated her body. He was fuming.

_Well, that's what he deserves for putting me in such a sleazy dress!_

It was a little scary to see how possessive he was being. He had actually protected her against his own girlfriend, of all people.

Just as she had finished picking up all the pieces on the floor a house elf popped in to help with the rest of the plates. They worked in silence, as they always did. The house elves rarely spoke to her. It was as if they were forbidden to talk with her. She was destined to be alone and mute. Hermione sighed at this thought.

"He wants you to serve firewhiskey, now." The house elf finally spoke.

"But I can't possibly go back with this mess all over me." The girl gestured to the leftover mousse on her dress.

The house elf snapped his fingers and the mess was instantly gone. He shoved a few bottles of firewhiskey in her hands and hurried out of sight. Hermione adjusted the bottles in her hands and took off for the library. She would have to be more careful around Malfoy's guests.

Just as Hermione arrived in the library, she walked in on Voldemort bidding a good night to his loyal followers. As he approached her, he scanned her up and down with his red eyes and left the room. Bellatrix followed soon after. She flat out ignored the servant. Hermione sighed inwardly. Her chance had come and gone to fulfill Harry's promise. Would there ever be another time to kill the Dark Lord?

As Hermione walked into the room she saw what normally went in the Slytherin house at Hogwarts. They each gathered in their own groups and talked in whispered voices. Hermione quietly went about her job and filled their empty glasses as quick as she could taking special caution around the women. There was no doubt in Hermione's mind that Pansy was brewing something up. Perhaps, another injury to spill the firewhiskey on Astoria, or some other helpless victim that Hermione didn't care to be cornered by a wand with. But hours waged on and the most action Hermione had was to fill and constantly refill the glasses of the deatheaters. Slowly, some of them began to leave. It must have been past midnight by now, but she continued filling glasses. The talk became louder while the guests became more intoxicated. Hermione was still on edge about the next prank she was sure to be the butt of.

The only ones left now were Pansy, Astoria, Severus, Zabini, Nott, and Malfoy, of course. They all formed one group. Pansy had herself slung around Blaise, whispering in his ear every now and then. He smiled coyly every time she did. Hermione was glad the girl was too occupied with her fiancée to care about her. It was better that she went unnoticed after all.

Astoria was making attempts at catching Draco's affections. She wasn't making much progress, as Draco had to constantly shove her off of him. He looked very annoyed. Nott and Severus were mostly quiet. Hermione watched to proceedings from a distance, keeping an eye out on all the drinks. Finally, the guests started waving and hugging their goodbyes.

Nott was first to exit, then Severus and soon after Blaise and Pansy left the room. Hermione was now left to watch Astoria and Draco say their goodbyes, or rather Astoria's attempts to seduce Draco into letting her stay the night.

Astoria pressed her breasts up against Draco and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So, Draco, I was thinking, since it's been forever when I last stayed the night, that tonight would be the perfect opportunity to, umm, _catch up_ with each other. What do you think?"

"Not tonight Astoria." Draco said coldly, prying her hands off his neck.

"Why?"

"I'm just not in the mood, okay?"

"No, it's not okay! What the hell is wrong with you Draco? We could barely keep our hands off each other back in Hogwarts and now suddenly you refuse to sleep with me! It's _her_ isn't it?" Astoria pointed her fingers to Hermione. "You've been fucking her so you don't want me anymore."

"That's not it at all Astoria." Malfoy's face was very void of emotions, as well as his voice. "In fact, I've been meaning to break things off for awhile. I've just been too busy to contact you."

Astoria's face went red with anger.

"Well how about I get _rid_ of the problem then?" The black haired girl pulled her wand out and pointed it at the servant. Hermione immediately backed away from the tip of the wand. "With her out of the way you wouldn't have any problems sleeping with me. _Avada Kedavra!_"

"_Protego_!" Draco yelled. Hermione saw her short life flash in front of her. Malfoy just saved her life. "You need to leave. Now." He spoke in a dead calm voice.

"I never thought I'd see the day Draco Malfoy would save a _filthy_ _halfbreed_ servant. I guess the world really has gone mad. You're pathetic Malfoy."

Astoria slapped him and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her. Hermione waited in silence for Malfoy's orders while Draco stared blankly into the fire. Finally, Hermione broke the silence.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Malfoy looked over to her.

"She's probably gone by now. Go to my room and wait for me there."

"Yes, sir." She sat the bottles down on the desk and made her way out of the door.

Hermione thought she was alone when Snape walked up to her in the dark hallway. He stopped her and pushed her to the side.

"Ah, _Velia_, you are quite the little actress, but I wonder how Draco would feel if he knew how close to his obsession he was all along. Maybe if I slipped a hint to him we could all live in peace without the Dark Lord wasting our efforts on finding you."

"I don't know what you're talking about sir."

"Please, Miss Granger, a good teacher knows his students no matter where they are, even if they are _concealed."_

Hermione gasped as she watched her old professor saunter way, his cloak billowed behind his steps.

He knew.


	9. Humanization

Chapter 9: Humanization

Hermione's heart pounded as she watched Snape disappear into the blackness. She knew her life would soon be over. Snape would tell Voldemort of her whereabouts, or worse, he would tell Malfoy. Malfoy would be more than furious to know that his obsession was hiding under his own roof this whole time.

What were her options? Run? Hide? None of those would work with the summoning bracelet on. The second Malfoy called for her she would instantly be at his side, so running and hiding were futile. She was doomed.

She needed to find a way to take the bracelet off of her, and quick.

Hermione ran down to the kitchens faster than she ever thought was possible. She pulled out what looked to be the sharpest and most dangerous knife and began to try and saw off the bracelets. It had to work. It was her only option.

She tugged and pulled and sawed on the bracelets but nothing worked. None of it did any damage to it either.

Time was running out.

How much longer would she have before Snape revealed her secret?

How much longer did she have before she was surrounded by Deatheaters and Voldemort himself?

How much longer did she have before Malfoy called on her?

This motivated her to saw harder.

Hermione was on her fourth knife when the pain came. Her wrist burned from the heat of the bracelet.

She was out of time.

There was nothing left to do now. If she didn't let Malfoy summon her, the pain would only get worse.

Hermione had no other option as she felt the familiar tug at her naval and with a blink she found herself standing in Malfoy's room. The girl started panicking the moment she arrived. She looked at her warden who seemed very annoyed and this suddenly relaxed her. He didn't know, not yet at least.

"Where have you been? I thought I told you to be in my room when my guests left."

"I was putting away a few things from dinner." She lied quickly.

"You're not a very good liar Velia. You're lucky you did so well at dinner. Otherwise, I would have needed to take action on your behavior. However, since it is your birthday and since you were so entertaining to my guests, I'll let it slide. But mark my words, if you fail to obey another direct command there will be consequences."

"I'm sorry, sir." Malfoy shook his head and began to undress. He threw his clothes on the floor and pulled the covers back. Hermione watched him warily, waiting for a surprise attack and curse her for being a mudblood. Just as he was sliding in he looked up at her and threw her an odd look.

"You're acting rather odd tonight." The man continued sliding into bed and covered himself with the comforter. "Well, are you going to undress yourself and get in or do I need to do it for you?"

Hermione quickly slid her dress off her body. It landed into a pool of material at her feet. She then unhooked her bra and crawled into bed next to Malfoy. It had been like this for the past couple of weeks. He always wanted her to sleep next to him, as if they were wed.

The blond man put his arm around her and slid her closer to him. He planted kisses on her neck and shoulder as he scooted her as close as possible. The smell of firewhiskey on his breath was almost unbearable. The kissing continued as he pushed his pelvic bone into her back and forth. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for what was to come as he finally slid off both of their bottoms and climbed on top of her.

The next morning Hermione awoke early to an empty bed. It was unusual for Malfoy to get up early, especially early enough to be up before herself. But what was even more surprising was that he didn't wake her.

Normally, though the occasion seldom arose, he would wake her and have a little morning sex when he woke up early, knowing that his day would be too busy to do it later. So it was a surprise to Hermione when she found herself awake and alone in Malfoy's bed. She slowly trudged out of the covers and slipped on her robe that she kept in the bathroom for times like these. The houselves had already picked up her dress and bra and the manor was far too cold to walk down to her room and clothe herself.

After Hermione was dressed and fed she made her way back to the attic. It was her current project and so far it had turned out to be a bigger project than she expected. It was amazing what wizards kept over the years, especially a wizarding family as old as the Malfoy's.

There were piles of books of genealogy scattered everywhere. Old family portraits sleeping in their frames covered in dust, long ago forgotten by the newest generation. There were trunks full of old school supplies. Cabinets with scarce potion ingredients like lacewings, rattails, and what looked to be like human fingers.

Hermione set to work, starting first with the genealogy of the Malfoy family. There were piles of parchment everywhere. Each had a picture and name beside it, including birth and death information. The first pile dated back to the 1600s. She vaguely wondered how far back the Malfoy family went.

Without a wand, it seemed like this job would be endless. She really needed some sort of filing cabinet to store them properly.

She must have been working for hours and yet the room was still a disheveled mess. Her stomach grumbled as she picked up yet more piles of genealogy parchment. That was when she saw the small red frame. It was a wizard photo of Malfoy with his mother and father. She was whispering things in his ear that made the young boy belt out in laughter. Senior Malfoy watched his sun glow with laughter and even he managed a genuine smile. Draco must not have been more than eight in the picture. He looked happy and carefree.

Hermione couldn't take her eyes off of the picture. The young child's smile and laughter were mesmerizing to her. She didn't think that Malfoy eve knew how to laugh genuinely. She felt as if she were peeping on his childhood secret that he once was, in fact, innocent.

Watching the young Malfoy laughing in such a guiltless manner humanized the grown Malfoy that she hated. It made her realize that he wasn't always the evil prat she knew today, but was actually a kid at some point, just like she was. She wondered if there was any part of the boy she was looking at in the picture left in the one who was off doing the Dark Lord's bidding. It made her realize that the Malfoy's were once a normal happy family.

A voice broke her out of the spell.

"That was before my father became obsessed with the Dark Lord again." Hermione nearly dropped the frame in surprise. "I remember the day he came home with my first real broom. We must have rode for hours that day."

Hermione silently set the picture on the cabinet, unsure of what to say.

"The last time I saw him he put his hand on my shoulder and nodded. It was the most affection I had received since school started. It was his way of saying he was proud of me."

"What happened to them, your parents?"

Draco became silent as he gazed out the window of the attic as if he could see the memory being displayed in front of him.

"I had just gotten back from capturing several wanteds on the traitor list and Voldemort had promoted me to the inner circle. I'd never seen father so proud. My mother looked as though she was just grateful I was still alive. She always worried about me. Scared I'd get cursed or killed. Making sure I ate enough. Double checking for injuries. It was her way of making up for all the times she had been too drunk to care about me after father became obsessed with Voldemort again.

"We were making plans for my birthday when Voldemort showed up at our doorsteps. He ordered them to head a raid in Italy. It was the day before my birthday. He said it wouldn't take more than a couple of hours to subdue the muggles. So they made their apologies to me and left to do their work.

"It was the last time I saw them.

"It was a trap. Punishment from Voldemort for my parents' failures in capturing the mudblood. That's how I was appointed to the job, through their death.

"He doesn't know that I know the truth, that he gave the orders to murder my parents. It was his way of getting closer to me so I could fulfill his wishes without any regret. My parents were all I had in the world. With them out of the way he could mentor me in his ways without my mother or father fretting over me.

"His plan worked. He showed me everything he knew. I was his best student, or so he said. He said he was proud of me, of what I had become over the years. Cold, heartless and powerful, just like him. He sent me on dangerous missions to do his dirty work, making sure everyone still feared him and his followers. He started calling me the son he wished he had.

"When my parents arrived at Italy they were ambushed by deatheaters of his inner circle. Betrayed by their closest friends. They didn't have a chance to blink before their so-called friends turned their wands on them. The flash of green light was brighter than the sun because there were so many spells cast at the same time. Their bodies didn't withstand the curse. There was nothing left of them to bury."

Malfoy's face was stony. It displayed no emotion. The empathetic part of Hermione made her want to hug the orphaned man in front of her. It was something they had in common. All four of them were orphans, Velia, Draco, Hermione, and Harry. But then she remember all of the terrible things he had had done not only to her and her friends, but to muggles, mudbloods, and blood traitors alike.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. It was all she could manage.

"Don't be. I intend to pay them back." He said darkly. "Every last one of them."

It was this side of Malfoy that she feared. The one who held no emotion for anything or anyone. She could handle the angry Malfoy, the sad Malfoy, the obsessed Malfoy, and even the sexist Malfoy, but this dark evil side that he carried with him scared her more than Voldemort himself did. He was a man scorned. Betrayed, just like both his and Harry's parents.

The commonalities continued to grow. All betrayed by one man.

"We're going out for dinner today." Malfoy broke the piercing silence.

Hermione's heart jumped. _Out!_

"Where are we going?"

"To dinner. I have to make an appearance at an old friend's engagement party. I'll be expected to have an escort. Seeing as I broke it off with Astoria last night, I'll need you to stand in her place."

"But sir, don't you think people will recognize me?"

"Not after I'm through with you. You need to be in my room at 4." With that said Malfoy turned around and walked out the door, his boots clicking down that hardwood floor with every step, as if they were telling Hermione she would never leave her prison.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on slower than ever. Hermione had never been more excited to go out into the public, even if it was with a bunch deatheaters. This would give her a chance to see how the world was changing while she was being kept prisoner.

Finally, four o'clock arrived and Hermione made her way to Malfoy's bedchamber. She knocked on the door and was greeted with the sight of the aristocratic blond standing in front of her, smirk plastered on his features, shirtless. Her eyes involuntarily grazed over his exposed skin before she could stare at the floor. She saw his smirk widen out of the corner of her eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ready?" He cocked his right eyebrow at her. Hermione wanted to slap his cocky smirk right off his face, but she remained where she stood and nodded her head at him.

Malfoy led her to his bathroom and sat her on the counter. He looked her over excruciatingly slow before finally pulling his wand out and pointing it in her direction. She tried not to flinch at the sight but her movement did not go unnoticed.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. Now stay still, I need to make this perfect."

Malfoy began flicking his wand at her and muttering spells. His face was impassive as he concentrated on his work. Hermione could feel the tingles of her skin and bones changing slowly as he redisguised her. She could see her hair color change on her shoulder. It went from black to brown to red and settled back on brown. The length of it was shortened then long again. It went from pin straight to curly until he finally settled on a nice in between wave.

An hour passed and Malfoy's mutterings were finally over. He pulled her off the counter and dragged her into the bedroom where a silk dark green dress laid across his bed. He flicked his wand at her and her clothes vanished from her body leaving her clad in only underwear. Malfoy grabbed the dress off of his bed and pulled it over the now brunette witch's head. He adjusted it on her hips and pulled it down so it flowed around her ankles.

Hermione looked down at her body. The dress hugged her waist and hips, but found the chest area to be quite loose. She glared at his face which was full of amusement. Malfoy then flicked his wand and mumbled a few spells and the area tighten around her skin. However, when she looked down, the dress had not gotten smaller, but her breasts had grown by more than a few centimeters. Her face reddened with anger at the audacity of his action.

Malfoy smirked at her reaction and handed her a pair of heels as if nothing happened.

After she was completely dressed and ready, Malfoy pulled on his black dress robes and scrutinized her one last time.

"Something's missing." He stated.

Now it was her turn to raise an eyebrow.

"You're eyes."

Malfoy took a step towards her, his steel gray eyes concentrating on her own. He whispered a spell and flashed his wand for what seemed to be like the millionth time that night. Her eyes itched lightly as he transfixed his magic on her.

Then he was done.

Malfoy stepped back and looked at her one last time.

"Perfect."

**_

* * *

_**

The sun was barely peaking over the horizon as if to say one last good bye before the moon took over. Street lights filled the air with a buzz as they popped on, as if on cue to the sun's good bye. Hermione stood on the sidewalk, arm in arm with her master, in front of the most grandeur hotel she had ever seen.

People were walking in and out of the hotel laughing carelessly. Not one of them dressed down in normal attire. Hermione could feel the excitement in the air as if everything were _normal_.

She wanted to scoff at the thought.

Nothing was normal anymore. Not when everyone's lives were being ran by a dark wizard.

A quick tug pulled the girl out of her thoughts as Draco made his way across the street and into the hotel. Hermione gasped once they entered the rotating doors. There was a beautiful chandelier hanging from the second floor. On both sides of it were a set of grand spiraling steps that led up into an abyss of rooms and lavish furniture.

Her heels clapped loudly on the black marble floor and Hermione was grateful when she entered the room where a red rug was laid across the middle of the floor. As they made it to the reception desk Draco inquired what room his party would be in. The witch fumbled with a few pieces of parchment and gave him instructions on how to get there.

He smiled gracefully at the clerk and gently pulled Hermione in the direction of the conference room. The moment they arrived in the room Draco was surrounded by people giving him friendly greetings. Some a little more friendly than others by the single witches until Hermione finally ahemed, Malfoy's words echoing in her mind.

_You're name is Gemma Lotus. We met on vacation to Australia. We've secretly been seeing each other for five months. You're English. You don't like tea with lemon, just sugar. You're pureblood, of course, and are descended from the ancestors of Rowena Ravenclaw, but you went to Beauxbaton's school and were enemies with Fleur Delacour. You loath her and her veela ancestors. You're very possessive of your mates and won't back down from a fight when another girl tries to steal your man. You're absolutely head over heels for me. Most importantly, you can hardly keep your hands off me. _

She could still see his smirk at that comment.

_One more thing, if you play this part well you won't regret it. I promise you that. I'll give you anything you want, within reason, of course._

"Ladies," Draco smirked at her cough. "I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend-"

"Gemma Lotus." Hermione interrupted. "A pleasure, I'm sure."

The women looked a little taken aback by the gesture, but smiled politely and introduced themselves anyhow. Hermione didn't recognize a single face amongst the men and women at the party. For some reason this surprised her. She thought Malfoy only hung out with his Hogwarts groupies. Apparently, she was wrong.

As it turned out the engagement party was for an old girlfriend of Malfoy's. They had known each other since they were in diapers and Pansy was a mutual friend. She wondered why Pansy hadn't joined the festivities upon hearing this, but decided not to interfere.

As Hermione watched Draco interact with the crowd, making sure to touch him at all times, like he had said to, she found herself humanizing him. The way he laughed a genuine hearty laugh with his friends was something she had never personally seen from the man himself. It reminded her of the picture she had looked at earlier. She always remembered most of the female population of Hogwarts having an obsession with the supposed sex god, but it never occurred to her why until now. As she watched him open his mouth in a smile and hear the low seductive laugh that came out of his mouth she couldn't help but wonder where this new man had come from. In all her years, she had never known Malfoy to be so genuine. She became absorbed in his laugh as she felt the tingling vibrations in her hand as she had placed her hand on his back. The feeling of the vibrations of his laugh was sensational and seductive.

Hermione quickly removed her hand the moment the thought came.

What was she thinking?

_Malfoy? Seductive?_

Malfoy looked at her questioningly at the sudden jerk of her hand. She reluctantly placed her hand back on him, this time on his upper arm hoping to diminish the vibrations of his laugh.

The talking hushed down as dinner plates arrived by butlers. There was the usual clatter of utensils sounding off against porcelain as the food was served. Hermione made sure to be part of the conversation at the table, knowing it was part of her mission as Draco's new pureblood girlfriend. They had warmed up to her by the time dessert was finished.

Hermione stood from her chair, her stomach full of steak and wine, and followed a few of the girls into the lavatory. The other women spoke happily to each other, a little tipsy from so much wine as they filled up all of the stalls in the bathroom. As the brunette entered the bathroom, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and let out an audible gasp.

She looked curiously like, herself. She peered into the mirror more closely examining the body Malfoy had given her. Her hair was the same color and style as it was in Hogwarts, only much tamer. Her chocolate brown eyes were just as she remembered them to be. Hermione touched her face noting her old freckles, her small nose, strong chin, and supple lips. She was nearly identical to her old self. Something wasn't quite the same, but the resemblance was extraordinary.

She wondered if Malfoy had meant to do that? Was this how he remembered her?

Then she promptly looked down at her chest. No, she was never nearly as busty as she was now.

"So Gemma," one of the girls started. "We've all been dying to know. Are they real?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your breasts, are they real?"

"Well of course they're real, I would never-"

"You know, she looks sort of familiar. You're sure we haven't met her.?" Another female cut in.

"No, but I do agree with you. We've definitely seen someone like her."

The room was quiet for a moment as the girls readjusted themselves an applied more make-up. Hermione made her way into the stall as one finally became vacant.

"Hermione Granger!" The blonde yelled as she stepped out. Hermione froze in panic. "You look just like Hermione Granger!" She relaxed a bit and went to wash her hands. "Her face is posted everywhere. I don't know how I didn't see it."

"Of course! It all makes sense now."

"You know, he's been obsessing over the poor mudblood for months now. Poor girl, probably doesn't even he's only dating her because she looks like the-"

"Excuse me, but I _am_ right here you know. I can hear everything you're saying. And for your information Draco and I are quite happy with each other and he doesn't like me just because I look like some fugitive." With that she made her way out of the lavatory and back into the dining area, her face red with anger.

When she entered the room she found herself to be shocked at the transition of the room. What used to be an extravagant dining room was now an elaborate waltzing floor. Soft music was being playing from the ceiling in a slow low tone. Memories of the Yule Ball flooded into her mind.

She remembered how nervous she felt those minutes before opening the ball with Krum. He played the perfect gentlemen the whole night, offering to get her drinks, swinging her around the ballroom. It was a beautiful memory. Until Ron and his temper ruined it all.

Her gut wrenched at the thought of Ron.

_Not now_, she told herself.

The moment Draco laid eyes on her he knew she was mad. He knew that look all too well. "What happened?"

"Why do I look like Hermione Granger?" She demanded.

He smirked at her.

"Answer me."

"Dance with me." Draco reached out for her hand, but she snatched it away. His calm face momentarily collapsed before returning to a carefree expression. "Remember our deal, _Gemma."_

Hermione huffed and took his hand. He twirled her around the dance floor in large whisks since they were the first to dance.

"They know." Hermione said.

"Know what?"

"They recognized me as Hermione Granger and started talking about how obsessed you are with her. Why would you turn me into her? You knew they'd see the resemblance. Do you really want everyone to see how obsessed you are with one girl?"

"There are plenty of girls who have brown hair and brown eyes. Why would people jump to the conclusion that someone with those traits would be Granger?"

"Because I bloody look _exactly_ like her!"

"So? I think you look beautiful."

Hermione was a bit more than taken aback by his statement. Did that mean he thought she, Hermione Granger, was also beautiful. It was something she didn't want to think about.

"I want to go home now." She whispered.

"You were doing so well, but if that's what you want."

"It is."

"Okay, let's give our farewell then shall we? No need to be rude."

* * *

Sorry for the delay! I'm SUPER busy with grad school stuff! I hope you enjoyed it anyway though! I have been working other chapters than I intend to insert somewhere towards then end. It may be awhile before I update. I know that's not something you want to hear about, but don't give up! I plan on finishing this fic!

Don't forget to review please!


	10. Seduction

Chapter 10: Seduction

It had been a long day of yelling at deatheaters and questioning half-wit blood traitors. The pounding in Draco's head had yet to desist. It was well past midnight when Draco found himself pacing the floors of his study, hands clasped behind his back, and a bottle of firewhiskey empty on the desk. He had previously been over at his godfather's, ranting about work, his new servant, and the mudblood.

He was getting nowhere on the search for the bloody mudblood. Every pore of him seethed at the thought of the hidden female. It was incorrigible to think that a mudblood had outsmarted every deatheater in the Dark Lord's ranks, even himself. _Especially_ himself, who was she to successfully outwit _him_?

Draco's mood darkened as he stopped pacing and planted his steel gaze into the fire getting lost in his thoughts.

He had hated her from the day they met. He knew mudbloods didn't deserve magic, just like his father told him. Her buckteeth and bushy haired made it all the more easy to hate her blood, her heritage, and the girl herself. He knew she was filthy and dim-witted the moment he heard about her blood status. But when their final marks in class were ready, he was aghast to find that she had beaten him, a pureblood, in everything.

Everything.

He seethed. It had changed everything. He worked harder to outdo her in grades. It was what his father had expected of him, after all. But even with all his hard work he found himself, for all of his seven years at Hogwarts, beaten, being the second best at everything.

His father deemed this unacceptable. Second best was not good enough for a Malfoy.

He taunted her, called her names, everything he could think of without getting in trouble. It was a good way to take his anger out on her.

He remembered the first time he made her cry. Draco relished at the thought. He had called her a mudblood for the first time. She was defiant at first, not caring of his words, but then he saw the tears in her eyes and satisfaction swelled up his chest the moment the first tear escaped from her muddy eyes.

She became immune to his name calling though, as well as his tauntings. He had tried everything to provoke a reaction out of her, but she was too damn level-headed to be bothered by him. It made him loathe her more.

Then, the day had come and he finally got a good emotional response from her. She slapped him for it. He remembered washing his face over and over trying to get rid of the mudblood germs. She humiliated him in front of his friends. Desecrated his purity. He was diseased by a mudblood.

Something happened though. He remembered well when he saw her at the Yule Ball. He noticed for the first time that she no longer had large front teeth, but perfectly even white glistening teeth in fact. Her hair was sleeked back, completely rid of all the bushiness it had always held. The way her gown clung to her in just the right places and swirled away from her body as she danced with the nitwit Bulgarian. She was no longer the same mudblood he knew.

He was careful to watch her after that, seeing how unpredictable mudbloods really were. Everything about her made little to no sense. She was a mudblood, intelligent, bookwormish, excelled in all forms of magic, and she was beautiful. It wasn't supposed to be possible. His father had taught him all there was to know, especially of mudbloods. They were filthy, unintelligent and worthless fools. Merlin damn them all!

She was an exception, he found. An exception to everything he once believed in. An exception that made him loath her to his very core. But he also found that the more he hated her, the more obsessed he became with her. So when he was appointed the duty after his parents were betrayed, it couldn't have been more pleasing to him than firewhiskey.

At this point Draco summoned a houself and had her bring another bottle of liquid amber. She brought it back with a quick _pop!_ and he swigged down another shot of poison.

She was like firewhiskey. She burned him when she was around and made him feel like shit the next morning, full of regrets for giving into his addiction in the first place. He wished he could be free of her once and for all, but he knew that day would never come because the second he laid eyes on her he would be consumed, consumed by her beauty and intelligence, consumed by her fire that he longed to feel in his veins once again.

He took another drink and let it burn all the way down his throat. She was a form of self-mutilation to him. He knew she was bad for him, but he longed for her even more, as if knowing she was bad for him made the release even better. He would give his most prized possession just to find her. Whatever it took, he would have her.

She was an intoxicating habit, making him loose all his right senses. She had a fiery temper that burned him with every lash of the tongue, but the more he was with her the more he wanted her. He wanted to drink her up, take in her fire, and be consumed by her intoxication.

Draco drank more and the amber liquid sloshed in its bottle.

The color reminded him so much of her honey brown eyes. The way they lit up when he challenged her. The contempt they held specifically for him. He reveled in the thought. She hated him just as much as he loathed her. It was perfect.

Another drink.

He relished in the thoughts of her capture. Oh, the fun he had planned for her. He would enjoy every second of it, every moment of torture and pain he would inflict upon her. He imagined the sound of her scream in his ears as he punished her. She would beg him to end her life, but he wouldn't succumb to that so soon. He would drag out the torture as long as he could. She would beg for her life, get down on her hands and knees and grovel before him, plead for him to be merciful and end her pain. He would comply, _eventually_. Not before he had his fill of her, of course, but that could take a very long time.

Draco recalled the last time he saw her. It was here in this very house, proclaiming herself to be some Clearriver girl, or something of the like, it wasn't important. What was important was the defiant look on her face mixed with a hint of fear. Her pale skin was dirtied brown and leaves were stuck in her hair as if she had been brawling. He so badly wanted to reach out to her bushy hair and yank them from her body so that she would cry out in pain. She and boy wonder had cost his family great pain having to house the Dark Lord.

He recognized the lot the instant they set foot in the room. It took all his will power not to cry out her name. The shock he had received by his classmates' appearance was enough to shut him up though, especially Potter.

"_Is it? Is it Harry Potter?" Draco could still hear his father demanding voice. He closely inspected Potter's face, it was undoubtedly him, but who he really wanted to take a look at was Granger, but there was no way he could spare a glance without being caught._

"_I can't—I can't be sure."_

_Turmoil broke out between his father and Greyback and he was prompted again to take a look at Potter. He pretended to look closer, giving his features an unsure look, playing the scared confused son of a well renowned deatheater rather well and walked off again revealing his uncertainties out loud. _

_If he were to give the mudblood up to the Dark Lord, he would never see her again, nor be able to torment her. He wasn't quite ready for that. Draco ached to run up to her pull the leaves out of her hair. He wanted to hear her voice, hear her shriek at him, like it was in Hogwarts. But he stifled the urge and stood by his mother, effectively turning his back away from them._

"_What about the mudblood, then?"_

_Draco almost jumped, it was his opportunity to inspect her more closely, but he knew it would be a deathly mistake so he continued standing there examining his nails. They prompted him again. He tried ignoring them, but upon hearing the name Granger he couldn't help but take a peek._

"_I…maybe…yeah." He tried keeping his voice unsure and free of excitement so he turned back around to the fireplace. More talk was made and he was prompted to answer again. "Yeah. It could be."_

Draco shuddered upon remembering the events following. Hearing her screams provided by someone other than himself was not something he enjoyed. He squirmed in his position throughout the whole torture begging Merlin to end the screams.

Another drink.

Where was she now? Dead, alive, clean, dirty, sleeping, awake? The possibilities were endless. Draco seethed again. He hated the stupid mudblood to the point of obsession. It was a fact everyone knew. She was all he could think about, her firewhiskey eyes, bushy brown hair, snarky comments, and a gryffindor spirit he was dying to tame.

Draco waited for the day when he saw her once again. He had almost seen her just tonight. He had done his best to form his servant the way he remembered her, but there was something he just couldn't get right. His servant was quite indignant about looking like the famous Hermione Granger, and here he thought he was doing her a favor.

Draco's thoughts drifted to the servant girl. She was another mystery in itself. She was intelligent, feisty, stubborn, everything he loved in a servant. But she was hiding something. What that something was had Draco completely baffled. He hadn't the time to find out yet and here they were well past half a year together. It was a record time of a woman being in the services of the Malfoy manor. Draco thought back to their first meeting. She had been her feisty self trying to yank away from the man who brought her to him. He saw her eyes search the room before he revealed himself and he also saw the look of relief right before he took his mask off. Most importantly he saw the flash of recognition. She knew him. So why in Merlin's name could he not remember seeing her face before?

But he had seen it before. He had recognized her too, but he couldn't figure out from where. Draco had gone over and over in his head on why the girl was so familiar, but nothing clicked.

He mentally built his list of her: intelligent, escape artist, orphan or not who she says she is, feisty, stubborn, held secret promises to a man, most likely a lover, alone, familiar, know-it-all. If he didn't know any better he'd say she was the mudblood, but that, he knew, was impossible. The only girls he had ever bought were halfblood. He had made sure of that. So who was she?

Draco thought back to his meeting with Snape, who had been acting very odd since he came for the celebration dinner with the Dark Lord, all the time saying something about settling down and starting his life and forgetting about the girl. Draco rolled his eyes, how could he possibly start a family during this time when a psychopath was ruling the world. It was no place for a child, even Draco knew that.

The young man reminisced as he told Severus about his dinner party for his friends and how he had forced Velia to come along disguised as Gemma Lotus. Needless to say, his godfather didn't appreciate the hilarity of the situation nearly as much as Draco.

He laughed darkly and took another drink.

"_You know Draco, I noticed this new servant of yours has been around for quite some time now, far longer than the others."_

"_Yeah, what's your point? I've been too busy with work to find another and she's still serving her purpose. Besides, I'm not quite done playing with her."_

"_Ah, you haven't forced her into loving you yet?"_

"_I didn't say that." Draco snapped._

"_Are you getting a bit soft, Draco?"_

"_I'm just bidding my time for the opportune moment, that's all. It's just a game anyway, what do you care?"_

"_I think you're starting to care about the girl."_

"_That's ridiculous."_

"_Is it?" Snape stood from his seat and stretched before sitting his glass on the table. "I think it's time we call it a night."_

"_Very well then, we'll see you tomorrow."_

Draco sighed and shook his head.

_What a ridiculous notion._

The young man sat his glass down on the table and headed towards his bedchambers. His servant was awaiting him.

As Draco entered the room his eyes searched his chambers until he found a sleeping figure lying by the window. She was curled into a ball, goose bumps quite visible. Draco took her small form in and gathered her in his arms. She nuzzled against him trying to warm herself as he made his way to the bed. He gently laid her down and covered her in a thick comforter. She was already dressed in a silk negligee ready for bed. Her looks were transformed back into her beautiful Italian self. The moonlight seeping in through the window made her look magnificently surreal. She was breath-taking, he decided.

Draco traced her brow down to her jaw line and finally over her lips. She was already warming up. This brought him comfort as he slipped out of his robes and into bed.

"I'm going to make you love me." He whispered.

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning, later than usual, as she sleepily snuggled up to the source of heat. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the deep moan behind her, as she had unknowing grinded into her owner.

"Mmm, good morning, love. How did you sleep?" His voice was deep and husky in her ear.

"I—erm—I slept well and you, sir?"

"I slept quite well. You know, I was thinking, Christmas is coming in a couple of days and I don't have a clue as to what you want."

"Me?"

"Of course, I have to get you something. You've been so good to me, it's only fair. So tell me, what does your heart desire, Velia?"

Well that was an easy answer. What Hermione wanted the most was her best friends back and for the world to go back to normal, free of Voldemort. But she couldn't tell him that. So instead she went with the next best thing.

"To be free."

"Well you know I can't do that, love. I still need you. Besides, who wants to be alone on Christmas anyway?"

It was quiet for a moment. Draco leaned up on his elbows and positioned himself above his servant. He leaned down and planted soft kisses on her ear lobe and neck. Goosebumps covered the girl's body with every gentle press of the lips. They were warm and wet and quite satisfying to the touch. She clenched her jaw trying not to let him see the effect he was having on her as he whispered heavily in her ear.

"I could give you everything, you know. I could hand you the world on a silver platter. Whatever earthly treasure you could possibly imagine all you'd have to do is tell me and I'd make it happen. Just stay with me, please. "

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to imagine that the man above her weighed four hundred pounds, had horrible boils, and was the most unattractive man she had ever met and ignore the fact he was quite the opposite. She wanted to pretend his body wasn't chiseled from exercise, or his smooth pale skin wasn't flawless, or that, even though she hated to admit it, he was probably the most attractive man she had seen in the last three years. She tried to push away the feelings his breath on her ear was giving her and the way he had said please to her.

Draco continued to trail kisses down her neck, over her collarbone and to the other side of her face. His hand lightly danced from her shoulder down her arm and back up again.

"I could pleasure your soul beyond imagination. I can make your body vibrate in lust and have you beg me for more. That's what I want. I want to make you feel like no man has ever made you feel before, like it's the last time you'll ever feel again, and then I'll give it to you over and over until you've had more than you can take." His kisses led up her jaw line and he hovered above her lips. "But only if you want me to."

Hermione opened her eyes as she felt the heat of his lips just barely above hers. His body was gently pressed against hers and his hand was caressing the back of her head, making it fuzzy and hard to think. Then he wisped his lips across her own and rolled off the bed, clad in only dark silk green boxers.

* * *

It had been a highly unusual day for Hermione. First, her morning conversation with Malfoy had been completely out of the ordinary. If she hadn't know any better she would have said he was acting quite lovingly in his attempts to seduce her. But she wasn't at the top of her class for nothing. She knew he was up to no good.

The second thing that had been rather odd was at breakfast. He ordered the houselves to tak a break and he cooked breakfast, by himself, without any help, for the two of them. He made crepes with marmalade, an unusual favorite of Hermione's, chocolate milk, and a delicious fruit salad. It was a breakfast Hermione used to eat at Hogwarts almost every morning.

Their conversation in the morning was also very pleasant. He had asked questions about her as if he truly wanted to know her better. He hadn't even asked her to call him sir or clean the dishes up when they were done.

Something was going on.

They were now in wizarding London, bundled in their cloaks because a heavy sleet had started to fall, shopping for Christmas gifts for themselves and Draco's closest friends.

Again Hermione had been excited to see what sort of horrible changes had happened since Voldemort's reign, but once again she was surprised to find that everything went on as normal.

They first stopped by a robe shop and Draco bought dress robes for both himself and Hermione, mentioning something about a Christmas Ball that his mother had always made him attend at the Zabini's and that he planned on the both of them making an appearance. Hermione shuddered to think of the horrible things that could happen to her during the event, but tried not to think too far into her future.

Next they stopped at a bookstore. Hermione nearly ran from Malfoy's arm when she saw all the new books she had a chance to delve into, but remembered who she was pretending to be and stayed put. The two of them walked around the shop for some time. Hermione eyeing the books widely when Draco would pause at a book and flip through it to see if it was what he was looking for.

"Would you like to look around freely Velia?"

She nodded her head in excitement.

"Just promise me you won't run off, okay? I won't be happy if you do."

Again she nodded in excitement and took off eyes surveying all the categories of books. She found several books on transfiguration, arithmacy, and ancient runes that looked absolutely fascinating, but what had really caught her attention was her favorite book: _Hogwart's: A History Special Edition._

Her eyes lit up as she flipped through the books, memories of its pages flowing back into her head. It all felt so familiar and comfortable. All she wanted to do was curl up and read her book for hours.

However, time seemed to pass faster than it had in ages and Draco was ready to leave the store, his hands full of books. He smiled at her lightly and gently guided her to the check out. She made her way to put her book back on the shelf but he stopped her.

"Is that the book you want?"

She nodded shyly.

"I'll buy it for you. Consider it an early Christmas present. How's that sound?"

"Lovely. Thank you."

He smiled at her again and paid the man at the register and they left; Draco's hands full of bags. Hermione put her hand around her master's arm as they stepped out into the wintery cold. She used her other hand to tug her cloak closer to her body to keep the warmth in.

She felt more content than she had in years knowing she could go home and find some time to dig into her old companion, _Hogwarts, A History. _Today had been nearly pleasant. She smiled at the thought. What bothered her though, was Malfoy's behavior. It was strange for her to be on the receiving end of gentlemen Draco. She needed to find out what he was up to.

"Shall we grab a bite to eat?"

Hermione nodded and the man pulled her into the shelter of a small restaurant, being sure to open the door for her.

Malfoy had been quite the gentleman all day, opening doors and offering his arm to lead the way. As they entered the quaint but expensive looking restaurant the maître d' led them to a dark solitude corner and offered them a few wine selection before handing them menus and leaving.

The waiter came back a few moments later and served them their wine selection. He left with a bow after Malfoy gave him their order. It was silent for a few moments. Hermione sipped on her wine, trying to ignore the heated stare of the man across from her. She stared into her glass, slowly twirling it in her hand. The wine thickly sloshed from one side of the glass to the other. Its dark red tone reminded her of blood. Thick and oozing from side to side. She took in its smell. It was a slightly soured fruit smell with a hint of something sweet she couldn't quite put her finger on. She was by no means a wine expert, but she didn't think this particular bottle of wine was worth the five galleons a glass.

"What do you think?"

"It's thick and—suffocating, like in those last moments when you think you're going to drown, but finally find air. The smell is bitter, but enticing. It's putrid, but intoxicating. It reminds me of—blood. Pain. Loss. Broken promises."

Hermione abruptly set down her wine glass and looked away, her eyes filling with tears.

"Velia—"

"Why are you doing this? What are you trying to prove? That—that you actually have a heart?"

"I'm trying to show you what we could be together—"

"No. I'm not falling for you tricks so stop wasting your efforts. I'll never love you, no matter how hard you try. I know how cruel you really are and I could never love you." The girl went to stand and walk out of the room, but the man before her was too fast. He took her by the shoulders and sat her back down in her chair.

"Sit down. You will not make a scene and embarrass me in public. Now, you're going to sit here and enjoy the meal and my company if I have to imperio you. Are we clear?"

She glared at him.

The blond man got down on one knee so that he could look at her face to face and brought his hand up to her face. She immediately winced waiting for the impact of a slap, but was surprised to find a gently caress. He gently wiped the tears from her face before kissing her cheek and sitting back down in his seat.

Moments later the waiter came out with their food, a superior look on his face and served their meal.


	11. Fallen

Chapter 11: Fallen

It was safe to say that Hermione was sick of being incessantly pursued. He was like a fly who refused to leave her alone while she was trying to have a nice dinner outside in the sun. She wanted to squash him like the filthy bug he was.

He had been constantly wooing her ever since they went shopping together. Every day held something new. Flowers of all kinds decorated her new room he had opened upstairs for her. It was conveniently down the hall from his quarters. He bought her jewelry on a weekly basis. Took her out to eat, cooked her gourmet meals. Cuddled her and lovingly kissed her nose.

It would have been every girls' perfect courtship. If she were a normal girl, that is, and if Voldemort didn't rule the world.

It had been endearing at first with the way he was never put out by her attempts at dismissing him, but now it was just plain annoying. She knew his game and was bent on not playing into his hands.

The worse part of the whole deal was the shagging. It had gone from hard cold sex to sweet touches and caresses, loving kisses on the mouth, and nearly satisfying her completely before the night was over with.

She hated herself for the way he made her feel almost every night. It made her feel like she was powerless to him. Her body was betraying her.

The upside to his courting was that he removed the bracelet that was keeping her from performing wandless magic. Not that she really needed it since she was no longer required to clean or cook, but it did give her something to do.

Christmas came and went without too much trouble. Draco had disguised her as herself again for the ball and they must have looked like the most romantic couple at the whole galley. He stayed by her side for almost the entire night and was not once confronted by snobbish women telling her she wasn't good enough for Malfoy.

Malfoy was constantly gone. His obsession grew stronger by the week. His outbursts had increased considerably, which endlessly stressed out Hermione. Every day she imagined he would turn on her and curse her to dust, but she knew she couldn't live in fear.

Spring had finally arrived. Hermione spent most of her days in the garden either rereading _Hogwarts: A History _or some other book from the large library. The gardens were beautiful in the springtime. Flowers were blooming. The white peacock came out of hiding, blazoning his glorious feathers every chance he got. It was mesmerizing to watch him in the afternoon as he showed off his brilliant white feathers.

It was the first week of May when things started changing for the worst. Malfoy's mood was growing ever darker. He sulked and brooded for most of the day, making the occasional friendly gesture at her. The shagging became more intense, heated. It was less about wooing now, and more about power and release, much like it had been in the beginning.

Before Hermione knew it, her one year anniversary of being a slave to Draco Malfoy was upon her and she found herself hopelessly depressed on any chance of leaving the Malfoy manor and fulfilling Harry's promise.

"Come sit by me, love." The blond man motioned to the spot next to her. "Do you know what today is?"'

"Yes."

A simple answer. She would have liked to say far more than that. Something along the lines of him being a sexist idiot who didn't deserve to live such a perfect life and that she wished he would burn in hell for the rest of his afterlife would have done nicely. But his temper had been quite unstable lately and she didn't want to provoke him.

"Can you believe it's been one year already?"

"Oh yes, it's really just flown by." She said sarcastically.

He smirked and put his arm around her.

"I knew you felt that way. I must say it's really flown by for me too. Do you remember our first night on this very couch."

She was quiet.

"You were sputtering about your life to me when you kissed me and begged me to shag you."

"I did no such thing!"

He laughed darkly.

"That's not how I remember it. I'm pretty sure you begged me to fuck you, love."

"Maybe in one of your moments of insanity you hallucinated that I actually wanted you."

"I think maybe we should replay that night, with a little less firewhiskey in your blood, don't you think? I know I haven't completely satisfied you in the last couple of months so I'd like to make it up to you." He leaned down and kissed her neck. "What do you think?

Hermione closed her eyes and took in the heat of his lips on her skin. Her body prickled with bumps as he placed more kisses on her neck and collarbone.

She hated this the most. He made her body betray her. It was pure evil, and yet. No one had ever made her body feel this way.

"No." She whispered.

"What was that?"

"I said no."

Draco leaned his head back to look into her eyes and smirked. His piercing gray eyes connected with hers, as his minty breath fanned her face he leaned closer to her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine. Her body wanted him, there was no denying that. He was appealing, seductive.

"That's not what your body is telling me." He whispered hot and lustful in her ear. "And I'm keen on listening to that part of you anyway."

Without warning he was upon her, placing kisses in some of her most sensitive spots that made her head spin beyond imagination. It was the first night he had ever completely satisfied her. He had been gentle with her. Something she had never felt before and she could tell he was fighting back his own desires to please her until she could be pleased no more.

She would never forget it. Her conscience would make sure of it.

The guilt and shame Hermione felt after that night had been horrendous. How could she let him do that to her? They were supposed to hate each other, not play without their knickers on. It was in these moments she knew why she felt so guilty.

She, Hermione Granger, was starting to fall for the man who had, for the last six months, wooed her into a courtship.

..

It had been a curiously quiet evening. Hermione had attended her chores during the day, dined with Malfoy, and now they were sitting near the fire together as he slowly pulled his fingers through her dark tresses. The fire crackled in front of their eyes as they stared, as if mesmerized by the dance of the flames. It was peaceful. Hermione didn't even cringe as he steadily stroked her long mane.

Like most things, though, the peace was not meant to last as a dark man burst through the double doors.

"Hermione Granger!" The man yelled, the woman jumped to her feet and faced her accuser. Draco stood and stared at the man as if he were insane. "We've found her Draco! We're bringing her here!"

Draco's face went from incredulous to absolutely devious. His excitement showed through his aristocratic features as Blaise opened the double doors widely and in poured about a hundred deatheaters with a bounded and gagged prisoner.

"What's the meaning of this Blaise?" Draco's face immediately angered. "Who are all these people?"

"Hermione Granger. We found a whole camp of resistance claiming to be the mudblood. So we figured if we rounded them all up the real Granger would come forward." Blaise shoved his prisoner in front of Malfoy. "Who are you?"

It was a young girl no older than seventeen. Her hair was a deep red that stopped right at her chin. She lifted her nose in the air defiantly and opened her mouth. "I'm Hermione Granger." She said matter-of-factly.

Draco's jaw twitched. He brought his wand up and performed a number of spells the whole time the imposter stood her ground as if there weren't a care in the world. The blond man took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. He knew it wasn't her from the very start, but he made sure to perform the proper spells that would reveal her if, in fact, she really was Granger.

"This is not Hermione Granger." Draco said gritting his teeth. He seemed deadly calm. Hermione knew better. It was the quiet before the storm. Draco Malfoy was about to be very angry.

Hermione looked around them room. All of the prisoners were women. Their clothes were ragged and it looked as if they hadn't eaten properly, nor bathed, for months. She felt very guilty. If she had given herself up to Malfoy, perhaps none of these poor women would be in this position.

"This is _not_ Hermione Granger!" Draco yelled fiercely. The room became dead quiet. "I want you to take all of these women to the dungeons and lock them all in separate cells. Interrogate them, curse them, do whatever it takes for you to find out where she is! Have I made myself clear?"

Yes sirs were mumbled as the men made their way to the dungeons. The prisoners struggled to get out of the grip of the deatheaters, but it was no good. They were far too scared of the consequences of losing the real mudblood.

The room was quiet by the time the deatheaters finally filed down into the dungeons. Draco was still standing in the same spot, lost in thought.

Hermione stared at the doorway that the deatheaters filed into. All of those women were about to be tortured for her sake. All because she had yet to have to guts to reveal herself. Never in a million years had she thought so many people would be defending the light side quite literally in her name. If she gave herself up now, the other women had a chance for survival. She knew Draco would eventually give the orders to kill the imposters. She couldn't let that rest on her conscience.

This was it. She was going to give herself up. Save the brave souls who had taken her name. She started for Malfoy, prepared for her death, which was bound to be painful.

"Draco," a voice came to snap him out of his reverie. "Don't you think it's about time to forget about the girl? Your obsession is not healthy."

It was Snape. Hermione cringed, maybe she didn't need to give herself up after all. Snape would do it all for her.

"They're part of the resistance Severus. They need to be punished for acting against the Dark Lord."

"I think we both know you're obsession with the girl has nothing to do with Lord Voldemort." Draco would not look at his godfather so the dark haired man walked closer and put his arm on his godson. He spared a glance at Hermione. She swallowed hard, knowing her fate was going to meet her at any moment. "People are moving on with their lives now Draco. They're settling down, getting married, having kids. You need to start thinking about your lineage Draco. You need someone to pass on the bloodline. If you continue obsessing over the girl you will have no chance at meeting a wife."

"My lineage Severus? Kids? Why would I want to bring kids into a world with the Dark Lord. Their fate would be concealed the moment a child would be conceived. You know as well as I do that the Dark Lord would be more than pleased to have another _son_. Then he would probably kill me and my child's mother just so he could _educate_ him like he did me." Draco went silent. "I won't have that. I don't want my child to live the same life I did."

"Then you know what must be done Draco." Severus lowered his voice so that Hermione couldn't make out what he was saying. "I've noticed you've become quite attached to your servant as well."

Both pairs of eyes darted to Hermione. Her cheeks reddened as she stared back at them, unknowing of the conversation.

"Perhaps, she would be a good place to start a family." With that said Snape walked out of the room, his cloak billowing behind. Draco stood glued to his spot staring at the dark haired woman.

The idea was preposterous. He couldn't possibly marry his servant. She was merely at his disposable for entertainment purposes.

"Sir, we've got one to talk!" An unnamed deatheater entered the room dragging behind him a bloodied girl. Draco pulled out a chair and motioned him to sit the girl there. He roughly threw her in the chair as Draco squatted to face the girl.

Hermione stood horrified as she looked at the girl before her. Her face was cut and bloody. Her eyes were nearly swollen shut. If it hadn't been for the piercingly silver hair, Hermione would not have recognized her. Gabrielle Delacour, Fleur's sister.

Hermione remembered how stunning the young girl had looked at the wedding. The girl shouldn't have been anywhere near a deatheater at such a young age and yet hear she was at the Malfoy Manor, being tortured for her own whereabouts.

"Who are you?"

"Je suis Hermione Granger, _furet_!"

Draco pulled his hand back and punched the girl across her face. Gabrielle spit blood in hisface, her face looking just as murderous as Malfoy's. Hermione flinched. She couldn't just stand and watch them hurt the girl. It was her duty to intervene.

"Draco wait!" Hermione yelled as he pulled his hand back to slap the girl again. He paused and looked over to his servant. "Please, don't hurt her." Hermione stood between him and the girl. Draco stood to his full height and looked down at her.

"This is none of your business Velia, step out of the way."

"No."

"Don't make me ask again."

"I can't stand here and watch you hurt a thirteen year old girl."

"Then leave." Draco put his hands on her and shoved her away. "Hold her still, be sure she doesn't interrupt me again." Then he leaned back to do the girl at hand.

"Where is Hermione Granger. I know you know where she is. So you either tell me now, or you can die a long painful death. So what will it be."

The young girl began speaking what sounded to be like obscenities to him. Draco looked positively bored at the speech.

"Talk to me in English you brat! Where is the mudblood?"

"Well no one knows, do they?"

"What do you mean?"

"No one knows if she's even alive. No one's heard from her in the last three years."

"You're lying. Why else would all of you protect her by chanting about her name."

"Because if she is alive, she'll know that it's okay to come back. She'll know that we'll still follow her to the end. Just like she followed Harry Potter to the end." Draco slapped her again.

"Do not speak his name!"

"Why not ferret? You did go to school with him, and Ron, and Hermione. Are you afraid the golden trio is going to pop out of nowhere and slay the great Dragon? Kill your master, or worse, you?"

"Shut up!" Draco yelled.

"Fuck you!" She spat. "You're nothing but a cowardly-"

"Crucio!"

Gabrielle's scream filled the room. It was soul shattering to Hermione to hear the young girl in so much pain. She tried to jerk out of the deatheaters grasp to stop Malfoy from causing the child pain, but he held on tightly.

"Malfoy! Draco! Stop!"

The screaming stopped as he lifted the curse. Gabrielle's mouth was dripping blood. She spat at the man, effectively drenching his face in her blood. "Did you know I was there when your parents were betrayed? I was part of the raid that your parents were supposed to subdue. I watched all their friends whisper and gather at the mention of their names. None of them felt sorry for what they were going to do. In fact, they sounded quite excited."

"Shut up."

"When they arrived there was barely any time to blink before they were cursed to dust. Nothing was left of them. The deatheaters spat on their ashes and kicked them around. Snape seemed to be the only one who cared that your poor parents were blown to smithereens. He gathered their ashes after everyone left. No one else cared. They got what they deserved, just like you will."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. When did the sweet young innocent girl turn so cruel?

"Crucio!"

Gabrielle let out another ear-splitting scream. She saw her bite down hard are her lip and blood poured from the wound. Hermione yelled at him. Desperate to stop his torturous acts.

"Please Draco! Stop! Please! It's—"

"Silencio!" Draco pointed his wand at her.

Hermione lipped the rest of her words, but none saw them form on her lips.

_It's me you want! I'm Hermione Granger!_

"Tell me where your precious mudblood is!"

"Je suis Hermione Jean Granger."

"Avada Kedavra!"

A flash of green light swept the room and Gabrielle's body hung limp in her chair, bruised, bloodied, and lifeless. The deatheater finally let go of his grasp on the girl and Hermione darted toward the veela. She brushed her pin-straight hair from her face and gently closed the cold blue eyes. Hermione hugged the lifeless body to her as if it were the only piece of humanity she had left to hold on to. The world was worse than she thought.

"I'm here. You can rest now. I promise you, I won't let you die in vain." She whispered silently.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait guys! On a more positive note I have a nice break from school coming up and hopefully I can go ahead and finish the story. We are starting to come to an end so prepare yourself.

Please review!

_Imagination is more important than knowledge. Knowledge is limited. Imagination encircles the world._


	12. Released

Chapter 12: Released

"Get up." Draco pulled his servant away from the lifeless body.

"How could you do this? She was just a kid!" Hermione screeched at him jerked his hands off her arm.

"She's part of the resistance. It was necessary."

"Nece—it was—you call murdering a defenseless child _necessary_?"

"She knew what she signed up for when she started parading herself about as Hermione Granger, undesirable number one, so get over it."

"You MURDEREDa kid Malfoy! I'm not just going to get over that. I can't even describe how much I hate you right now!"

"Oh, I'm sure I can help you get over that," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"No, I'm through being your—your—your _sex_ pet!"

"That's not what you were screaming about earlier." Draco reached out for her arm.

"Don't touch me!"

"I'll touch you when I blood well please to touch you! You're my property and I can do what I want with you!"

Hermione pulled her hand back and struck the man before her with all her might.

"No you won't. Not anymore. I've let you do far more than I ever should have let you, but it's not right and I won't let you do what you want with me anymore."

"You bloody little bit—"

"Shut up Malfoy, I wasn't through. You are evil Draco Malfoy. Your inner moral compass is lacking if you think what you're doing is right. You can't even recognize that your actions are wrong. You're caught into a vacuum where your moral idiocy kills, rapes, pillages, cheats and lies. You're ethically dense. You see no real reason to not lie or treat others as more than just a means to an end and you elevate yourself so far above everyone else that you fail to connect to society or anyone around you.

"Just look at everything you've done! You've enslaved your own kind! Muggles and witches alike! You treat them like dirt, as if they're here for nothing more than to please you. Is that all I am to you? A slave? Someone to clean your house because Merlin knows you couldn't possibly have enough enslaved houselves to do the cleaning for you, but no! You keep me locked up here as your prisoner to clean your now immaculate house and satisfy your hormonal needs. Then you act all surprised and hurt when I don't love you for it even though you've beaten and tortured and raped me for over a year now? But no, you're Draco fucking Malfoy and everyone should love you, just like in Hogwarts. Is that it Malfoy."

"If you want to bloody leave Velia then just go. I don't need you! I don't need this! You obviously don't know me at all! And how the hell would you bloody know what it was like for me at Hogwarts you halfbreed!"

"Oh! Just leave then? Ha! As if you would actually be merciful and let me go! You've made sure I can't go anywhere with this bloody bracelet on my wrist." Hermione stuck her wrist in his face and shook it at him. "The moment you feel the need to see me I'll have no bloody choice but to be summoned to you."

Malfoy roughly grabbed her arm and pulled his wand out. Hermione winced at the sight and prepared herself to be curse. Frankly, she hoped he would just kill her and be done with it. Draco muttered a spell that Hermione didn't recognize. She felt a tingly sensation wave through her body, but that was it.

"There. Go. You've finally gotten what you wanted." Draco whispered and gently let go of her wrist.

Hermione was a little confused as she looked down at her wrist. The bracelet was gone. She was free! Hermione was immediately elated with joy and wanted to run away as fast and as far as her legs would carry her, but she didn't. She suddenly felt a little empty. Just like that? He was going to let her go?

"Draco-"

"I have business to attend to. Be sure you're gone by the time I get back. Otherwise, I may change my mind and you'll be mine forever." Draco was looking deep into the girl's eyes as he whispered to her.

"How do I know you won't come looking for me?"

"I won't. I'm letting you go." Then he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, with a swish of his cloak Draco disapparated into thin air out of Hermione's life. The girl stood there only too shocked by his gentle display.

Was he really letting her go or was it another one of his tricks?

She didn't want to wait around and find out. Hermione dashed downstairs to her room and packed all of her belongings, which wasn't much. Just a few clothes and the needed food to keep her at bay for as long as she thought was necessary. Hermione had no idea what she would do this time. Just as she finished packing her last item and small cough echoed in the room. Hermione turned around and found herself face to face with Astarte, the house elf.

"Master is telling me to give you this."

Hermione gasped at the wooden stick in the little houselves hand. It was her wand.

"Thank you, Astarte. Tell Master Malfoy thank you for me." The houself nodded and handed her the wand. It felt thrilling to be able to grasp the wooden handle again. Her ten and three quarters vine wood with a dragon heartstring core sparked at her touch. "Well, good bye then." She said awkwardly.

"Good bye miss."

Hermione looked at the houself one last time and departed the room. Her first steps outside of the manor were short and quick as she was terrified that it was just another one of Malfoy's tricks, but as she made it outside of the wards Hermione couldn't find it in herself to immediately leave. She turned around one last time to look at the manor.

It truly was beautiful as a white peacock made its way across the lawn.

"Good bye, Draco." Then with a _pop!_ she was gone.

..

Draco could hear footsteps pounding across the cold stone floor. He didn't care though. It was over. She was gone. His parents were gone. And his search to find Granger had proven impossible. Perhaps, she really had been dead this whole time.

The man looked down at his blood soaked hands. None of that mattered anymore.

The footsteps had finally made their way to the room. A gasp was heard, but Draco didn't look up. He didn't care that he was found out. It was too late, after all, the deed was done.

"Draco," the voice was familiar, belonging to his godfather. He felt a cold hand on his shoulder. "Draco, can you hear me?"

Snape bent down to his eye level, since Draco was sitting on the floor, his knees up to his chest and hands resting on his knees.

"Yes." That was all he said.

"What happened here Draco?"

"I killed him." He said simply.

Snape took in all the blood. It was everywhere. On the young man's clothes, face, hands, puddles of blood were on the floor, seeping even farther across the stone floor, but there was no body.

"Where is he?"

Draco looked over to the fire and stared. Snape followed his gaze and saw a shape of a human body, slowly being overtaken by flames.

"Let's get you washed up, son."

"Don't you want to know how I did it?" Draco asked darkly. His tone startled the older wizard. "It was easy actually. Much easier than I expected."

"I think you need to clean up and rest first."

"I made sure to keep my thoughts clear of betrayal and instead focused on something else. Hermione." Draco ignored his godfathers pushes. "I knew it would distract him. I mentioned her in my thoughts and his attention was immediately drawn.

_The room was very dark with only the fireplace for lighting. It smelled musty, making Draco want to choke. Voldemort was surrounded by Deatheaters, their eyes and ears perked up with every word he spoke. When he noticed Draco's presence he smiled and welcomed him in the circle._

_ "I have some important news about the mudblood." Voldemort smiled even wider._

"_Very good, my son, I knew you would find her for me. Leave us!" The red-eyed man hissed and the Deatheaters immediately left his side. "Tell me you found her Draco."_

"_I can do better than that my Lord, I have her at the manor in my dungeon. I will take you to her."_

"_Excellent!" The Dark Lord laughed, practically jumped off his throne and glided to Draco. His sadistic smile never left his face._

"He sent everyone away leaving me alone with the Dark Lord. I told him I found her and could take him to her to personally capture the mudblood. You should have seen his face. He looked very pleased. He didn't even notice me pull out my wand he was so excited. He practically ran to my side to apparate.

_Draco kept his mind on Granger, picturing the bushy-haired girl chained to his dungeon, beaten, broken, and bleeding. He felt the Dark Lord enter his mind. The man made sure to keep the image in his head so as not to alert the Dark Lord of his plan._

"_She looks absolutely horrible. Well done, son." Draco bowed his head as Voldemort finally arrived at his side._

" When he was nearly to my side I cursed him. Your favorite actually, _sectumsempra_.

_The blond man clutched his wand tightly waiting for the perfect moment to strike. When it finally came he didn't take any chances._

_ "Sectumsempra!" He bellowed. _

_Blood spewed everywhere as if a large sword slashed from Voldemort's left should to his right hip. The Dark Lord screamed in agony and immediately fell to the floor._

"_You have betrayed me Malfoy," the Dark Lord hissed as he pulled out his wand. "For that you will die."_

"_No, it's your turn to die Tom. And this time, you won't be coming back. Sectumsempra!" Another gash of blood spewed from the stump that was Voldemort's wrist. His wand rolled away as Tom Riddle's scream filled the room with a loud high pitched echo. "You killed my family. Now it's my turn to kill you."_

"It cut him right through the torso, but it wasn't enough so I cursed him again. He screamed like a little girl wailing for help, but no one came.

_Suddenly instead of screams, the room filled with laughter. It was loud and maniacal. Draco looked down at the bleeding man, giving him an incredulous look._

"_After all these years you have finally become what I brought you up to be. You're just like me now, son. Evil, powerful, ruthless, but most of all, heartless."_

"_I'm _nothing_ like you!" Draco screamed. Anger boiled inside him as he searched for something to end the Dark Lord's life besides his wand. He found the perfect tool. It was the sword of Goddric Gryffindor. With one quick slice through the air the laughing was gone._

_Tom Riddle was dead._

"He lay on the ground in a pool of his own blood before I finally ended him. My last cut severed his head. I had to be sure he was truly dead so I tore him apart and threw him in the fire."

"Come on Draco, let's get you cleaned up."

Snape took a hold of Draco's arm and apparated them to the manor. He pushed Draco into the shower and soaked him with water. The water around their feet was a dark red for quite some time. Draco stood there fully clothed and eyes unblinking, as if he were a statue. Once the water finally ran clear, the godfather pulled the young man out and dried him with a spell. He sat him on a chair and started the fire. Draco hadn't uttered a word.

"You said you found Miss Granger?" Snape asked.

"It was a lie, a decoy to fool him."

"There's something I think you should know Draco. I thought that surely by now you would have figured it out. Miss Granger, I know where she is."

Draco's head snapped up, he looked enraged.

"You know where she is? How long have you known?"

"Almost a year."

"You've know where that mudblood has been for a year and you didn't tell anyone? You didn't tell me? After all this time I've been _obsessing_ over her location and you didn't bother to tell me where she is!"

"I tried telling you many times, but you wouldn't hear of it. You wanted to find her for yourself, without Voldemort knowing, as I recall myself."

"Where is she?"

"She's been here, at your manor, living as a servant." Draco looked confused.

"Are you mocking me? I think I'd know if there were a mudblood in my manor Severus."

"Velia."

"What about her?"

"She disguised herself as Velia."

"No, that's not—"

"Think about it Draco, put two and two together. Her name is Velia, _concealed. _She's an orphan, no family or friends. Her Italian accent is _English. _She hated you from the moment she arrived at your place. She can use powerful wandless magic."

"How did you know all this?"

"You told me all about her on the drunken steps of my doorway. You were practically doting on her. Then, when you invited us all over for dinner and she served our food, I knew instantly she was Granger. The look she had on her face when she neared Voldemort, as if she wanted to kill him. How could you not see it? Any other servant would be terrified of his presence, anyone except Hermione Granger. The last of the Golden Trio."

"She recognized me when we first met. I thought it was just because everyone knew me. How could I not have seen it."

"You love her."

Draco was silent.

"Now that the Voldemort is dead, what will you do Draco?"

"Avenge my parent's death."

"What about the girl?"

"I let her go."

"You won't go after her? After all this time?"

"No, I promised her I wouldn't."

"Velia or Miss Granger?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. Tom Riddle is no more and I have a large menu of deatheaters that need to be taken care of."

"You're going to resume his position?"

"No. I'm going to kill the people who betrayed my parents and be done with it. All of it."

"Things won't be the same Draco. You realize that?"

"Of course I do, but it doesn't matter." Draco stood from his spot and gave one last glance to his godfather. "Good bye Severus, thanks for everything."

Draco was gone before he could even respond to the man. He shook his head. What was he going to do?

..

Hermione apparated with a loud _pop!_ It was the first place she could think of, an old childhood memory. She took in the smell of the fresh forest and fishy lake and listened to the crickets chirp in the night air.

"Who's there?" Someone whispered. They held their wand up making Hermione squint against the brightness.

"It's me. Hermione Granger. Who're you?"

"I'm Hermione Granger." The girl lowered her wand so Hermione could see her. "You had me scared there. For a moment I thought you were a deatheater. Say, I haven't seen you around here before." The girl finally stepped close enough for Hermione to make out her features.

"Susan? Susan Bones?"

"I—no I'm Hermi—" Hermione didn't let the girl finish her sentence as she gave her a bone crushing hug.

"You don't know how good it feels to see a familiar face that doesn't want to kill you."

"Who are you?"

"It's me. The _real_ Hermione Granger." Hermione flicked her wand at herself and felt her features change. It felt good to be back in her own body. She smiled brightly at her schoolmate

"Merlin's beard! It's really _you_! You're not dead! You came back!" The red head pulled her into her own bone crushing hug. "Where have you been? How did you find us? Come on we've got to tell the others!"

Susan pulled Hermione into the dark forest where they came upon several tents and small fires scattered about. People were milling around talking to one another. They looked as if they hadn't eaten or bathed in months. Her heart cringed at the sight. It was all because of her.

"Everyone! Come quick!" Susan yelled to the camp. "She's back! Hermione Granger is finally back!"

A loud buzz broke out in the camp and people gathered around Hermione and Susan. They looked both skeptical and excited. Everyone was whispered to each other quietly contemplating her return until finally someone voiced their concern

"How do we know it's really you?"

"Ya!" Another pipped in. "Prove it!"

The crowd broke out in turmoil, accusing Hermione to be an imposter. The young woman panicked momentarily. How could she prove it was really her?

"Erm, well I'm a muggle born, I went to Hogwarts. I was sorted into Gryffindor with Harry and Ron—"

"Everyone knows that! Tells us something only the real Hermione would know."

"Has anyone seen my shoes? I think the nargles have hidden them somewhere," an airy voice interrupted the commotion. Everyone turned to glare at the girl for interrupting the inquisition.

"After all this time, you still believe in all that rubbish Luna? Even when I've proved to you countless times that nargles and crumpled horncacks don't exist." Hermione smiled at the familiar face, relieved and exasperated at her appearance. She hadn't changed a bit. Hermione opened her arms and embraced her old friend.

"Oh, hello Hermione. You know, we were beginning to think you were really dead."

Whispers broke out amongst the crowd, the noise heightened until at last they all swarmed around Hermione and the blonde.

"It's really her!" "Hermione!" "You've come to save us!"


	13. Revenge

Chapter 13: Revenge

_Warning: Contents of chapter may be graphic._

"Rookwood, Avery I want you and your group to come in from the south. Cut them off by the River. Rowle—"

Draco looked at the massive blond man before him, his face brutalized with scars. Memories of the terrible things he had done passed through his mind. He could almost see the man casting the Killing Curse at his parents, like many of the other Deatheaters that surrounded him did. "You and Carrow and your group take the north side and steer them to the river. Dolohov and I will take the west until we hit the river. They'll be trapped with nowhere else to go. Do not kill the girl! The rest of you take the east in front of Dolohov and I, we'll meet up once we've closed in on them. "

Dolohov. He had nearly killed _her_ at the Department of Mysteries. The man had spoken of the damaged he caused her that night. It was truly horrendous and it would have more so had he spoken his curse aloud. His blood boiled at the thought of someone hurting her. Only _he_ was allowed to hurt her.

The dark haired man followed him without a second thought, his mouth set in a grim line. Draco would enjoy this. It had been his plan all along to lure them alone, one by one, and _destroy_ them, like they had done to his parents. His _mother_.

"Find her! She's here! I can feel it. She won't be getting away from me this time."

Since the night he let _her _leave his service things had felt much colder in the manor that he couldn't bear to stay there for long so he took great effort in keeping his army and himself busy every night. They had tracked and tracked until they were sure they found the campsite to Hermione Granger and now it was finally time.

Although it was mid September the air that night felt as cold as ice as a trail of sweat ran down the back of his neck. Tonight was it. He would finally have his revenge. The news of Voldemort's demise had spread and Draco was sure to step up and assume his position. It was how the Dark Lord trained him after all. Voldemort had expected Draco to lead his army one day. So he did, even though it had been much sooner than Voldemort planned. Like the ever-following cowards they were, they all followed in his steps and it would be to their doom. He would make sure of it.

The forest felt alive with every step he made towards the campsite. The man who followed him trusting that he was guiding them to the proper place and in his mind, he was. They would pay for killing his parents.

People were scattered about the campsite running for their lives. Curses were flying everywhere. It was perfect. No one would suspect a thing. Draco slightly slowed his run so that Dolohov would be just ahead of him.

Then, he made his move.

"_Viscus expulsum!"_

With a sickening rip Dolohov cried out for but a split second before toppling to the ground, his entrails strewn about the ground around him. Draco felt no mercy for the man before him. Dolohov gasped for a few seconds, blood was spilling out of his mouth, and then he was gone. Draco set the dead man on fire and walked away, ready to finish what he started.

…

They had prepared for this battle for months. She knew it would come and she was ready. So when the shouting came it wasn't a surprise to her that they attacked at this moment, on this day, September 19th, her birthday. Her plans flashed before her eyes as Susan and Luna ran into her tent, telling her they had come. Hermione flashed back to her speech she had given just yesterday.

_The crowd around her was filled with hope and fear. They were more than joyful for the return of the remaining Golden Trio. She brought hope to their fight, Hermione could see it in their eyes. This scared her more than she wanted to admit. What if she messed up? What if she wasn't the key to defeating the army._

_The young woman shook her thoughts out of her head. Failure was not a choice._

"_When they come, and I assure you, they _will_ come, we have to be prepared. Now, our numbers have been increasing by the weeks, but it won't be enough power to overcome Voldemort's army. They are strong, powerful, and many. I'm not going to lie, some of you will die, but if we work together then we can win._

"_The most tactful position the deatheaters will take is to drive us to the river. They'll try to trap us there and drown out most of our numbers, but if we can charm a few extra wards on the beach we can plan out an exit point and trap them with their own plan. All we have to do is let them think they're winning and then we can strike…"_

Now it was time to strike. She was ready. They had laid out their traps for weeks, it was ready in a swish of a wands notice and all they had to do was play their part.

"This one's for you Harry, as promised."

_The trio journeyed in silence on their way to Voldemort's lair. The sun was just barely above the horizon now, its light illuminating their path to their destinies. Once they finally reached their destination Hermione's brain couldn't wrap around the fact that they were actually entering the most dangerous manor in the world._

_The world was quiet, as if still sleeping most cozily in its warm bed dreaming of sugarplums, perhaps. Harry pulled his invisibility cloak around himself, clutching his wand in his hand. Hermione cast a disillusionment charm on the three of them and also ducked under the cloak. She worked silently to lower the wards enough for the three of them to get through. They would be going the basement then all the way up to the fourth floor, where Nagini was hovering in her lonely bubble of safety. _

_Hermione prepared her bag, making sure the sword of Gryffindor could be ready at hand when they reached Nagini._

_They all nodded at each other once they reached the basement window. Now was the time. They had to go in. It was now or never. _

"_Alohomora." Hermione whispered. The window made a quiet click sound and together they pushed it open and made their way into the manor. _

…

The news of Voldemort's death had not been widely publicized outside of the Deatheater's ranks. Draco intended to keep it that way until his revenge was complete. Then he would disappear, perhaps forever. After taking out Dolohov, Draco felt exhilarated. He had never enjoyed killing before so he had made sure to keep his numbers limited, but the feelings of revenge coursed through his veins like nothing he ever felt before. In fact, he liked it very much and couldn't wait for the next person on his list.

Draco threw spells here and there as he passed, not putting effort into aim, but simply looking for his victim. It didn't take much looking. Carrow, the big headed oaf, was making his way toward him. The blond man met him in the middle as he threw a distraught look on his face.

"Their numbers are larger than we expected. I need some backup on the east side. Come with me." Carrow nodded and ran after his leader towards the east, shooting random spells at the resistance.

Draco ran steadily toward the spot where he left Dolohov, his body was still aflame and smelled of burning flesh. He bent down, as if in shock, and took in his remnants.

"Merlin's soul! Who did this?" Carrow shouted as he made it to the body. Draco looked up solemnly.

"I did."

"What—"

"Crucio!"

Carrow immediately collapsed. His screams filled the air. The power in Draco's veins felt good as he watched the man wriggle in pain on the ground before him. Draco concentrated harder on the spell feeling the pain of his lost and redirecting it to the man before him. He deserved the pain after betraying his parents. Draco eventually let off the curse. Carrow laid their shaking and mumbling and jerking his body to and fro.

"Wh—why?"

"You betrayed my parents."

"Malfoy—Draco—please—"

"Sectumsepra!"

Carrow fell back with the power of the curse, his clothes becoming soaked with his own blood. The gashes were set deep. Death would come quickly for the man as he choked and gasped for his last breaths of air. Then he was gone.

Draco levitated his body on top of Dolohov's and cast him on fire.

_Two down, three to go._

…

Hermione still hadn't gotten used to having her wand again, but the moment the battle started she knew she could win as everything flooded into her mind, spells, hexes, curses, the whole lot. So she fought the hardest she had ever fought.

"Avarte Ascendare!" She shouted and watched the man fly through the air. "Protego! Colloshoo!"

Hermione passed her victim who was glued to the ground. She muttered a quick stupefy to be sure he wouldn't go anywhere.

Everything seemed so familiar. Spells flying everywhere. People screaming. Bodies on the ground. Flashes of Harry and Ron formed before her eyes.

…

"_Okay," Hermione whispered and pulled out the magical blueprints of the manor. It was much like the map of Hogwarts, showing who was where and all of the different levels and quarters of the manor. "Nagini is on the fourth four in the west wing. There are two guards at each level in every entrance. The others will be attacking the north entrance to distract most of the deatheaters. It should give us just enough time to get upstairs and kill Nagini. Remember to stick together and watch each others' back. Voldemort will probably be with Nagini. He's not our goal. Remember, Harry, Nagini, then out."_

"_Got it." Harry said solemnly. _

"_Right. Let's go."_

_The dungeons were dark as the trio made their way up the stairs, hand in hand holding each other as if they were the most important things to each other in the world. They made sure to keep under the cloak, wands at the ready, as they opened the door to their doom. Everything was quiet as they crept through the small castle. It seemed suspicious. _

_By the time they had reached the first flight of stairs they had yet to cross any deatheaters. Something wasn't right. Hermione could feel it in her gut. She wanted to voice her opinion, but knew that making any sort of sound would be a very bad idea, so she kept her mouth shut and trekked on. _

_It wasn't until they had reached the right wing when they first ran into anyone other than themselves. There was a pair of deatheaters at the entrance of their destination. They were standing there, whispering to each other, as if they hadn't a care in the world. Hermione raised her wand and prepared to stupefy them._

"_Not so fast, mudblood." The familiar voice of Bellatrix Lestrange cackled. "You thought you could just waltz in here undetected, eh, Potter? Did you forget we had Moody's eye keeping an eye out for intruders?"_

_The invisibility cloak was pulled off the trio witch a quick snatch. The group inched closely together, still covered by the disillusionment spell. Deatheaters circled around the trio as if they knew their exact location._

_This was it. The big moment._

_Hermione squeezed Harry's and Ron's hands, trying to relay to them how much she loved them._

_All hell broke loose. Hermione shot her first spell at the first deatheater in range. It was easily flicked away with the wand and all the deatheaters took a step closer to the brave Gryffindors. That's when Hermione knew she had made her first mistake. It had been what they were waiting for: to find their exact location. The blast of her spell had given away their location._

"_Finite Incantatem!" A voice bellowed. Hermione felt the prickle of the spell leave her body. They were now fully exposed. _

"_Leave Potter for the Dark Lord! Kill the others!" It was Lestrange who spoke again. _

_The three didn't give the deatheaters any time to act before they started casting spells in all directions. The trio managed knock out most of their enemy as they made their way to the right wing of the manor. They had a mission to fulfill. _

_Once they made it through the door Hermione sent several spells at the door to block them from coming in. I wouldn't hold them for long, but it would have to do. _

"_Ah, Harry Potter, we meet again." The voice chilled her to the bones. She turned around and searched the room before she spotted the prize. There it was. Nagini was floating behind Voldemort in a protective bubble. The only way to break the bubble was to break Voldemort;s concentration enough so she could break the wards. That was where Harry and Ron came into play. _

_The perfect distraction. _

…

"Hermione! This way!" The young brunette shook herself out of her revelry and ran towards Luna. "We've just about got everyone in place!"

"Good. How are we doing so far?"

"We've lost less than anticipated, but more injuries than we calculated. It may take a few months to recover from the blow."

"Good. Thanks, Luna. This is it. We're going to win this one. I can feel it!"

…

"Rowle! I'm getting killed over here! We need help! Come on!"

"What are you talking about Malfoy? We're winning! The resistance is starting to fade out!"

"Are you questioning my methods Rowle?"

"Of course, not! I'm sorry my liege."

"That's better, now get your arse over here!" Draco took one last look at the massive man and took off toward the east. He quickly wiped the perspiration off his brow and jogged to his destination, not once looking back to his follower.

The acrid smell filled his nostrils before he had reached within ten feet of the burning bodies. Somewhere behind him there was a complaint about a foreign smell.

"It's coming from over here! Come on." Draco shouted and headed towards the fire. Again he feigned disgust and horror and again his blind follower accepted whatever false pretentions he muttered until his opportune moment came for him to destroy another traitor.

"What the fu—"

"Crucio!"

Rowle immediately fell to his knees screaming. Draco thought about his mother and what he imagined was the look on her face when she was betrayed. Power surged through him as he increased the curse's power. The man before his cried out and his body in fits. The man was pulling out his long dark hair in chunks. Blood flowed on the ground from his insanity as he continued to claw his head. It was disgusting.

As the young blond finally let off his concentration he levitated him onto the pile of melting bodies. Rowle screamed again and churned trying to get himself off the fire but Draco would not allow that. He held him there as the man slowly fried to death. Yet Draco still felt nothing for the man. His pain was well deserved.

* * *

Sorry for the delay everyone! Things have been execptionally busy!

Please Review!


	14. Freedom

Chapter 14: Freedom

Rookwood felt the sweat the fall down from the back of his head down to his neck. From what he could tell the resistance was actually winning. How was that possible? Lord Malfoy had insured them that this resistance group was a small flame that could easily be put out and yet, as he sent curses and dodged others it was easy to tell that his side was not winning. He briefly thought about retreating to save face until his leader appeared out of nowhere.

"Rookwood!

The man stopped in his tracks and turned to face his leader.

"Rookwood! Come on! This way!"

He followed blindly. _Perhaps, _he thought_, Lord Malfoy has seen we are losing and is taking everyone back to headquarters where it was safe._

He could not have been more wrong.

The woods had become increasingly darker with the clouds covering the moon. The faithful servant could barely make out what lay ahead in front of him as he ran behind his lord. His eyes were squinted as he looked down towards the ground ahead of him, insuring he would not trip over any branches. The screams of wizards and witches dueling for their lives slowly faded away. Rookwood began to feel relieved as they fled further away from the fight. He didn't like to think himself a coward, but he could also tell when he was fighting a losing battle, and this was one of them.

The air around them suddenly grew pungent. Rookwood looked up to find the source of the acrid smell of burning flesh when he saw a fire only a few meters ahead. He picked up his pace a bit to see if it was the resistance or his own side that was cause to the sickening smell. As he approached closer, the smell becoming ever more thick and choking, what he found was not at all what he had expected.

From the looks of it, the resistance had been more than cruel in their torture. Rowle's face was obscured in a look of agony that would never cease. It looked as if his had had been scrapped with a knife. His skin was burnt black, but it was not just Rowle that put the deatheater into shock. There were more: Carrow, Dolohov, and Rowle. Bodies stacked high into the roaring fire that was devouring his kin's flesh and blood.

_Who could have done this? Why did Lord Malfoy bring him here?_

Rookwood turned around to find his lord staring at him with a crazed look in his eye, a smirk cemented in his mouth, and wand at the ready.

"Ashes." He said simply.

"My Lord, what happened to them?"

"That's all there will be left of them. Of you. That's all I was left with of my parents."

"My Lord, you must understand that we—I never wanted to harm your parents. I had no choice."

"Petrificus totalis." The spell had caught him off guard as the jet of light hit him square in the chest. His body stiffened as he felt to the ground with a heavy thud. "You know, I've always wondered if you could feel pain under that spell. I think we should find out. Don't you?"

Rookwood screamed through his closed mouth as the blond stepped closer to him, knife in hand. "Let's start with a finger."

The man stepped over the stiff deatheater and grabbed the helpless man's wrist. He lifted up a finger and examined it. It had a beautiful platinum band across it that no doubt was a priceless family heirloom. "This one should do just fine, to start with at least."

The man beneath him screamed with all his power as the knife dug into his skin. He could feel every stroke the knife made as it penetrated his flesh. The knife was dull. It would not go through the bone easily, not without sawing. He had never in his life experienced such a feeling. It was a numbing pain. One where he could not completely comprehend, but knew that it should have a greater feeling. His screaming ceased for a moment. Unsure of himself. Surly he should be in more pain, but there was barely a dull ache located somewhere where his finger should be. He could certainly feel a stroking movement, but there was no pain, not really.

"Interesting." The cold man said noting the silence as he popped off the man's finger and stuck it in his face. "No pain?"

Rookwood paled and began screaming again as he saw his finger dangled in front of him. The blond took off the ring and examined it further before tossing the finger into the fire.

"That took way to much effort for such a small appendage. Let's speed up the process shall we?"

The pale man stuffed the ring in his pocket and leaned over the tortured deatheater. He smiled grimly. It reminded Rookwood of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Chills spread out through his body as he felt the familiar sensation at his wrist. This time it was much quicker. He screamed, as much as the spell would allow, panicked as he watched another appendage thrown in the fire.

…

"_And it won't be the last either." Harry said sending daggers to the deformed man._

"_I see you brought reinforcements. They won't do you much good."_

"_Expelliarmus!" The spell was not fast enough. Lord Voldemort easily flicked it away._

"_Come now Harry. Be a man. A disarming spell will do you no good around me. You should know that." He laughed cynically. "Now stand there and watch your friends die Harry Potter."_

"_Conjunctivitis!" Ron bellowed before Voldemort finished his sentence. Again, he reflected it with a swish of his wand._

"_Come now, surely the old fool taught you how to duel better than that." He laughed cynically. "Imperio!"_

"_Protego!" Harry screamed. "Furnunculus!"_

"_Flipendo" Ron shouted in unison._

_Hermione inched her way around toward Nagini casting spells wordlessly to break the barrier that kept the snake safe. Their plan had to work. This would be their only shot. She could feel the power of the wall around the snake. It was thick, but Hermione had prepared for it and knew she could take it down with just the right concentration._

_Voldemort suddenly let out a scream and blasted Hermione away from his sacred pet. Ron and Harry quickly jumped to her aide and continued casting spells at him. "You fools!" He screamed. "You cannot win!"_

_Finally with a last quick spell Nagini suddenly dropped from her bubble and plummeted to the ground. The massive snake hissed and struck at the trio. Hermione quickly pulled out the sword and prepared herself to take its head at any cost._

_She swung swiftly the second time the snake struck, but it narrowly missed the impact. Harry and Ron were still in combat with the Dark Lord. It was all up to her. The last horcrux._

_Exhaustion suddenly settled in on her and she heard an evil whisper in her ear._

"_Hermione." It sang. "Why don't you just sit down and relax for a bit. You look so tired."_

"_No!" She shouted trying to concentrate harder on the task at hand._

"_You will fail mudblood! You are worthless! Just like your dear parents." Hermione gasped upon hearing about her parents. They were safe. They _had_ to be. She made sure of it before she left._

"_I am _not_ worthless!" She screamed just as the sword came plundering down upon the snakes head. There was a thick sickening slush of sound as the sword went through its body. Blood gushed everywhere as the snake writhed helplessly on the floor._

_Voldemort's scream pierced through her brain._

_It was done. The Voldemort's last horcrux was no more._

"_Avada kedevra!" Hermione watched in horror as a jet a green life came her way. Then she felt the impact of a hard body that threw her to the ground._

"_Ron!" Hermione grabbed him off the floor. His body was lifeless. The light in his eyes were gone. "No! Ron please! Wake up! Ron!"_

"_Hermione we have to go now!" Harry pulled the girl off her knees and away from the lifeless body. They ran to the nearest window fighting off the Dark Lord's curses. When they opened the window Hermione looked down at the dizzying fall. Would they even survive the impact?_

"_You have to jump Hermione!"_

"_I can't!"_

"_I'm sorry." Harry shoved her through the window. She watched him, as if in slow motion. He climbed up through the window. He looked back and casted another spell at the Dark Lord. Just as he was about to jump himself, his body froze._

"_Harry!"_

_It was the last she saw of him._

.

The night the war ended the moon was high in the sky and the air was crisp and thick with fog.

"We did it Harry. We finally did it." Hermione whispered.

Luna put her arm around the brunette. "He would be very proud of you Hermione."

All of the remaining deatheaters had been trapped and stupefied. Voldemort was nowhere in sight. The resistance celebrated their victory in sweet silence. Was it really over?

The next day, the deatheaters were questioned. They learned that Voldemort had been betrayed by none other than Draco Malfoy. The Dark Lord's inner circle was also missing. When questioned of their whereabouts the deatheaters told them that they had entered battle behind Malfoy, but had not seen them since. It wasn't long before the smell of burning flesh reached their nostrils.

When they were found, the only things left of the bodies were ash. It was hard to say who they actually were, but Hermione knew the instant she found them. Malfoy had spoken to her about the people who had betrayed her parents. It had to be his doing.

But what of Malfoy?

No one had seen him during the battle at all. Those who had could no longer tell their story.

After much questioning the resistance finally stood tall and began their journey to the outside world to take back the ministry. Things were going to start changing, for the better this time. Hermione couldn't help but think back to the happy times when it was just her, Harry, and Ron laughing in the common room at Hogwarts. She knew it wouldn't be completely normal again, but she would try.

.

Draco stood in the dungeons hidden in the shadows waiting for the prisoner to awake. It wouldn't be much longer now. Slowly the black haired woman aroused. Her frizzy hair was everywhere, her dark eyeliner smudged with tears. When she finally came to her eyes immediately glazed over with craze and she laughed. A high pitch cackle rang through his ear.

"Now what do we have here? Are you going to torture me dear cousin?" She mocked.

Draco was silent.

"Well?" She barked. "Let's get on with it shall we? Before the Dark Lord comes to spoil your fun."

"Tom Riddle will no longer be spoiling anyone's fun, Bellatrix."

"How dare you speak his muggle name!" She spat.

Draco stepped from the shadows, a calm mask placed over his features.

"I'm sure he's just rolling in his grave knowing that I spoke his real name, only—oh, that's right. I didn't give him one."

"You liar! You couldn't kill the Dark Lord even if you tried! What a pathetic attempt, Draco."

"No? Then tell me, how is it I acquired this?" Draco held out the elder wand for her to see. The crazed woman gasped and her piercing squeal filled the dungeons, echoing over and over again. She finally stopped, her eyes soaked with tears. She glared at him, making herself look crazier than she was. "You see, _dear cousin_, I didn't much like the way things were running since Voldemort took over. So I decided to make a few changes myself, starting with the death of your beloved Dark Lord. Would you like to hear how I happened?"

Bellatrix was silent.

"You were there, in fact, the day I killed him. All of you were gathered for a meeting. I came in and pronounced that I had found the mudblood and dearest Voldemort was so excited he sent everyone out. Including you. He didn't even know what hit him as I sliced him _piece by piece_ and cast him the fire. Then I took his wand and led his trusting followers to their death. How does that sound for pathetic?"

She remained silent.

"So, like I said, after I killed Voldemort, next on my list were those who betrayed my parents: Rowle, Rookwood, Avery, Dolohov, Carrow, and _you_."

This time Bellatrix narrowed her eyes and let out a high screeching laughed. "Aww is the itty bitty baby going to kill me now? You don't have the guts till kill your own family!"

"Crucio!"

His cousin's screamed echoed through the dungeons piercing his ears, but he did not let off the curse. She screamed and screamed and screamed until her voice grew hoarse. Even then, he still didn't let her pain stop. He thought about how beautiful his mother was, her beautiful long blond hair blowing in the wind as she smiled at him. That smile that told him she loved him. She didn't want him to become a deatheater, but he didn't have a choice. She smiled less often after that.

He missed her.

Finally Draco took the curse off her. Bellatrix laid there shaking and whimpering, then she started laughing again. She truly was crazy. "Is that the best you got, Draco?" She screamed. "I killed your precious mother and father and that's all you can do to me?"

Draco's blood boiled. He imagined ripping her hair out of her head until she bled to death. He imagined cutting out her tongue and nailing in to her forehead. He imagined expulsing her guts onto the floor and lighting them on fire. He wanted to rip her heart out and watch it burn, just like she did to him.

"Avada Kedavra."

She was gone, her crazy smile forever plastered on her face. Then he left the dungeons.

.

The next day the newspaper had headlines of Voldemort's demise, the resistance's victory, and the burning down of the infamous Malfoy Manor where nothing of the place was left, save the ashes, ashes that Hermione would never forget.

News spread like wildfire throughout the country that Voldemort had finally been defeated. Celebrations took place all over the world and the fog slowly lifted. Dementers were sent back to Azkaban, deatheaters were taken into custody, and slaves were set free. It was more than Hermione could ever imagine since the day she was taken into the home of the Galdo family. She smiled as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. This time she was not startled to see another face looking back at her because now, she was free to be herself.

Hermione was elected the temporary minister of magic. It took six months for things to settle down to somewhat normalcy and she stepped down from her position. She just wanted to be normal for a while. She didn't want have responsibilities over other people. Hermione and Luna become close friends after the war's end, even though she still thought Luna was crazy for believing in things like nargles. It was endearing. Luna helped her immensely. She was finally able to move on from watching her friends die by the hand of Voldemort.

It was a bright and beautiful sunny day at Godric's hollow. Hermione cautiously stepped towards the grave of the Potters. Tears leaked from her eyes as she placed an assortment of flowers on the one that said Harry Potter.

"I miss you Harry. Things aren't the same without you and Ron." She wiped her eyes and stared at the grave. She couldn't believe he had been gone for five years. Five years and she still couldn't look at his grave without breaking down. "I wish I could have changed it. I should have done something to stop it. I'm so sorry."

Something stirred behind her. She stood up from the grass and turned around, expecting to find another person mourning someone they lost, but it wasn't. She took in a sharp breath.

"Malfoy," she breathed. In an instant he was right in front of her. His eyes were cool and dangerous as he placed his hand over her mouth. They disapparated.

She didn't scream when they arrived at the destination. She merely stared into his eyes. Those eyes that haunted her every night in her dreams. Something had changed in him. They were darker and colder.

He removed his hand from her, but didn't step away. She could feel the heat coming off his body and his mist of breath as he towered over her, staring into her eyes as if he were searching for her soul.

She had been waiting for this moment for over a year. Their gaze broke as his eyes drifted from her eyes to her cheeks, down to her nose and rested but for a moment on her lips. He took a step closer to her as she backed into the wall. Her heart pounded with his close proximity. His hand came up to brush the hair out of her face. His hand slid down her cheek, then to her chin. His touch was light and gentle. It took everything she had not to lean her head against his hand.

"I found you," he whispered and brought his lips to hers gently.

* * *

Well everyone, the end is approaching! I hope you all have enjoyed my story! Please continuing reviewing and I will update the last chapter!


	15. Seized

Chapter 15: Taken

_A paradoxical psychological phenomenon wherein a hostage expresses adulation and has positive feelings towards their captors. These feelings are generally considered irrational in light of the danger or risk endured by victim who, who essentially mistake a lack of abuse from their captors as an act of kindness._

_Irrational belief_.

Hermione Granger was said to be the smartest and most rational being of those around her, so it didn't make sense that she, Hermione Granger, could ever succumb to such an irrational belief, such as those which led to Stockholm syndrome. Surly it was a mistake. A clever trick of the mind, perhaps, because it just wasn't possible for Hermione Granger to be victim to such feelings.

Yet in the moment she saw him, there was no questioning her feelings.

Memories flashed before both of their eyes of the year they had spent together. Her words echoing in both of their minds.

"_You play games with them." She whispered. "You show them a little bit of hope before shattering their faith in mankind. You abuse them with your words. You use violence to make them succumb to your will. You manhandle them when you feel like it. You rape them. Beat them. Curse them. But for some ridiculous reason, they learn to love you. The man that treats them like whores who aren't worth the dirt on the bottom of his shoes. The man who took them from their homes and tortured them nearly to death. They love you because you're all they know. Then you reject them. You mercilessly take away their hope, their love, their dignity. You take everything from them. They lose their sanity. Lose the will to live. Then they become like walking zombies. So you get bored and dispose of them."_

"_And which part of that scares you the most?"_

He had done just that to her. They both knew it. He beat her. He raped her. He showered her in gifts. He opened up his heart to her. He loved her. Then, he let her go.

"_And which part of that scares you the most?" _ The words echoed in her mind again because now she fully understood which part she truly should have been scared of: falling in love with her captor.

She had so many questions for him that her mind could barely focus as he took his lips away from hers. _Where had he been this whole time? What was he doing? Why was she here? Why did he kill all those people and burn down his childhood house? What did he want from her?_ _Did he find out about her secret? Did he still want to kill her? _But she asked none of those questions.

"You broke your promise." She stated instead. His face remained cold and impassive as he continued to stare at her.

"No, I didn't." He finally replied.

"You said you wouldn't come looking for m—"

"Velia." He finished. "I promised _Velia_ I wouldn't come looking for her."

"But—How did you find out?"

"Severus. He told me he knew the whole time." It was quiet as those grey eyes searched her soul. "The whole time you were right there in front of me. The bane of my existence."

Hermione's heart hammered underneath her chest. She knew that deep down inside that she should be screaming or running or trying to get away somehow, but she couldn't. She was too curious to see what the man who haunted her dreams had in store for her. She couldn't help but have these strange feelings for him.

"I drove myself crazy thinking about you. Waiting for you to show up unannounced and finish the job you had been attempting to complete for so many years. And here you are."

She had sent dozens of aurors to find him in the six months she was made minister. He was a threat to their new society. If he could kill those Deatheaters the way he did without any remorse, or better yet, if he was able to defeat Voldemort, then who was to say he wouldn't also try to control the world like Voldemort did. He needed to be found and locked away to ensure the safety of the people. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find him. It was as if he disappeared off the face of the earth.

"So, what now?" She whispered.

"I'm taking you. This time I'm not letting you go."

* * *

Supershort? Yes. I apologize, but I've just lost my muse for this story. I did my best to finish it and that's all I can give you! Hopefully everyone enjoyed it. There won't be any sequels.

Thanks for being a loyal reader!


End file.
